Le projet Lyokofan, histoire collective, Ch I
by Les Lyokofans
Summary: Chapite 6 posté! Un fou furieux invente improgramme qui virtualise les fans du dessin animé Code Lyoko, et crée Lyoko et Xana. Nous racontons notre aventure.
1. Nos rencontres

Chapitre I : Nos rencontres.

**Tchoucky :**

J'ai la tête qui tourne. Enfin, façon de parler. Je n'ai pas vraiment la sensation d'un mal de tête. A vrai dire, je n'ai aucune sensation... Ca me rappelle quelque chose, ça. J'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux...

Ma vue est encore trouble. Tout est bleu et blanc, autour de moi. Bleu, blanc, et familier. On dirait... On dirait le territoire banquise, sur Lyoko !

Ce n'est pas possible ! J'étais devant mon ordinateur. Je visitais le forum. Il était vide, normal, à 23h18... J'ai vu un nouveau sujet, un sujet intitulé "Le projet Lyokofans", alors je l'ai ouvert et... Et puis plus rien. Je me suis retrouvée ici.

Ici ?

Sur Lyoko ?

Non, impossible, c'est juste un dessin animé ! Du calme, ma fille, c'est un rêve. Tu t'es endormie devant ton ordinateur, et tu vas te réveiller. Allez, fait un effort, réveille-toi !

Un rêve dans le genre collant, impossible de se réveiller. Tiens, c'est marrant, j'ai exactement l'apparence que je m'imaginais. Mes cheveux sont toujours aussi longs qu'avant, mais il sont devenus tous bleus. Mes mains sont armée de griffes, et mon corps est recouvert d'écailles. Impossilble de toucher mon visage, mais je sais qu'il est resté le même qu'avant, un visage rond avec des grand yeux bleus, un nez retroussé et un air gamin. Certainement, si j'essayait, je pourrait...

Tiens oui ! La boule de feu que j'ai lancée a littéralement foudroyé ce bloc de glace, devant moi.

J'ai l'impression que c'est bien réel. C'est trop réel. Qu'est-ce qui se passe si j'essaye de visiter les lieux ? Derrière cet Iceberg, là, il devrait y avoir une tour, il devrait...

Rien.

Le vide.

Pas la mer numérique, le vrai vide. Passé l'iceberg, tout s'arrête. Tout devient noir et flou.

Pourtant, l'îlot de glace ou je me trouve imite parfaitement le Lyoko que je connais.

Ou est-ce que je suis ? Et qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Ne panique pas, ma fille, surtout ne panique pas. Il y a certainement une explication rationnelle à tout ça. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, j'ai l'apparence et les pouvoirs que j'avais voulu avoir sur Lyoko. Donc, mon désir de devenir télépathe a sans doute été exaucé, aussi.

Alors, s'il y a une personne derrière tout ça, qu'elle se montre à moi.

Je lance mon esprit autour de moi. Je cherche. Une présence ! Je la pénètre. Je "le" tient. Je vois ce qu'"il" voit. Un écran d'ordinateur, avec un holomap représentant un bout du territoire banquise, et un petit point au centre. La légende indique "Tchoucky", 100 PV. Je n'ai pas le temps d'en voir plus. Une voix raisonne.

PAS DE CA, TCHOUCKY !

"Il" m'a fermé son esprit. Pas eu le temps de savoir qui il était, ni si c'était un homme ou une femme.

Bon, puisqu'il daigne m'adresser la parole, autant lui répondre.

Vous me voyez, donc vous m'entendez certainement aussi ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Ce que tu fais ici ? me répond la voix (Elle est déformée, impossible de savoir si elle est jeune, vieille, masculine, féminine...) Je n'en sais rien. Ce que tu veux. Amuse-toi à lancer des boule de feu sur les blocs de glace, si tu veux.

Ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez amenez ici ?

Moi, non ! C'est toi, ma belle. Tu as ouvert un sujet posté par un invité, et aussitôt mon programme d'absorption s'est enclenché.

Votre quoi ?

Je ne comprend rien à ce qu'il raconte, rien à ce qui m'arrive, rien ! Si ça continue, je hurle.

Je t'ai virtualisée par l'intermédiaire de ton ordinateur. Tu as été absorbé par lui, puis tu as atterris dans le mien, via internet. Et le plus drôle, c'est qu'en te virtualisant, tu as créé autour de toi un morceau de Lyoko.

Très amusant, en effet ! Vous avez une Tchoucky virtuelle dans votre disque dur, maintenant. Et à quoi ça vous sert ? Vous comptez faire quoi de moi ?

De toi, rien. Ni des autres Lyokofans qui vont avoir le malheur d'ouvrir le sujet et de te rejoindre, d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas ça, l'intérêt ! L'intérêt, c'est les morceaux de Lyoko que les Lyokofans vous créer autour d'eux en se virtualisant.

Seigneur, je crois que je suis un petit peu en train de commencer à comprendre, moi !

Vous comptez créer Lyoko en virtualisant tous les Lyokofans ?

Lyoko n'est qu'un accessoire. L'intérêt, c'est qu'en créant Lyoko, vous créerez également...

Xana. Il n'a pas achevé la phrase, mais j'ai compris. Ce malade veut créer Xana.

Vous êtes dingue ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites ? On n'est pas dans un dessin animé, là, on est dans la vie réelle !

C'est justement tout l'intérêt. Imagine les dégâts que peux faire Xana, dans le monde réel. Mais bon, toi, tu ne seras plus là pour les voir, bien sûr. Une fois que j'aurais capturé suffisamment de Lyokofans pour recréer entièrement Lyoko et Xana, je devrais malheureusement vous effacer tous du programme, pour avoir de la place.

C'est pas un rêve. C'est un cauchemar. Il faut vraiment que je me réveille, il le faut !

Je dois te laissez, Tchoucky. Si tu t'ennuies, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne restera pas seule très longtemps. Puisque tu as été la première à ouvrir le sujet, il s'est mis aussitôt à ton nom. Les Lyokofans seront curieux de voir ce que tu as écris de nouveau !

Eh, attendez ! Ne vous déconnectez pas !

Un déclic. Il est parti.

Je ne sais pas si c'est un rêve, un cauchemar ou la réalité, mais il faut que je parvienne à prévenir les autres. En me concentrant bien, j'arriverai peut-être à les contacter par télépathie.

N'entrez pas dans le sujet "Le projet Lyokofans". Il faut qu'ils m'entendent.

N'ENTREZ PAS DANS LE SUJET "LE PROJET LYOKOFANS"

**ChaoticPesme :**

A part l'écran de l'ordinateur, juste une petite lumière murale était allumée dans ma chambre ; il était près de minuit à ma montre. Je venais de laisser tomber le jeu sur lequel j'étais, n'ayant vu personne sur le tchat ce soir là. Je n'avais pas vraiment sommeil mais je ne savais plus vraiment quoi faire... je décidais de me reconnecter au net et d'aller voir une énième fois sur le tchat... toujours personne ! Je retournais également voir sur le forum et remarquais la présence de Tchoucky, quelques invités et un ou deux invisible, je ne me souviens plus bien. A ce moment, une voix que je n'avais jamais entendue résonna dans ma tête, elle était tellement faible que je me demandais si ce n'était pas moi qui l'imaginais. Je compris seulement 2 mots : Projet et Lyokofans ! Et justement, un sujet du même nom avait été posté dans la section "fanfics"... un hasard ? Je n'en avais pas l'impression ! Ce sujet avait quelque chose de curieux, même d'indéfinissable, je cliquais dessus, mais la page ne se chargea pas. Je fus pris d'un horrible mal de crâne et j'eut l'impression de recevoir flash blanc. Je repris mes esprits au bout d'une minute.

- Ca doit être un signe, j'vais aller me pieuter !

J'allais éteindre mon PC, quand j'entendis un cri venant de la chambre de mes parents. Je ne réagis pas tout de suite, croyant encore une fois avoir rêvé, mais un autre cri m'arriva aux oreilles. Je me précipitais vers la chambre, mais il n'y avait plus personne ! Je fis le tour de la maison pour voir, mais toujours personne. Quand le silence complet se fit, j'entendis comme des cliquetis venant de l'extérieur. Avec prudence, j'ouvris porte de chez moi et je me pris un tir de laser droit dans l'épaule, je refermais immédiatement la porte. Une vision de cauchemar : devant la porte se tenait un dizaine de Kankrelats, en version réelle, ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve. Même si je savais pertinemment que Code Lyoko n'étais qu'un dessin animé, la brûlure du laser, elle, était bien réelle. Il fallait que je me débarrasse de ces cafards, je me ruais vers ma chambre et décrochais la hallebarde enchaînée à mon mur... Houlà ! Beaucoup plus lourde que je m'en souvenais !

- J'me demandais si cette ferraille me servirait un jour, c'est le moment !

J'ouvrit une porte qui donnais sur la terrasse en espérant qu'aucun monstre ne s'y trouve... quelle chance ! Je fis le tour de la maison et réussis à surprendre le groupe de bestioles, me donnant un avantage.

10 minutes plus tard, des créatures ne restaient plus que des morceaux de ferraille. Je lâchais alors ma hallebarde, ne pouvant plus la tenir ; j'avais été touché à un bon nombre d'endroits différents et j'arrivais à peine à tenir debout. Je m'apprêtais à retourner à l'intérieur, mais j'entendit d'autres cliquetis venir de derrière un mur : un autre groupe de Kankrelats venait d'arriver ; Cette fois, je voulut fuir, mais l'un d'entre me toucha à la jambe et je m'écroulais à terre. J'entendais les petits bruits se rapprocher, mais je ne pouvais plus bouger pour les voir. L'un d'entre eux se rapprocha de ma tête, mais je m'évanouis avant que je ne le voie faire quoi que se soit.

Je me réveillais, mais sans aucune sensation de douleur... sans aucune sensation en fait ! C'était sûr, je n'étais plus devant chez moi, après tout, je devais m'y attendre ; après l'attaque de Kankrelats réels, plus rien ne pouvait m'étonner : en me relevant, je constatais qu'une grande montagne de glace se dressait devant moi, je me trouvais sur une plaque juste au pied de cette dernière... le territoire Banquise de Lyoko, ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Je regardais alors mes mains... elles étaient gantées et l'une d'entre elles tenait un pistolet de gros calibre, mais surtout, elles indiquaient que j'avais changé d'aspect. Ce n'était pas celui que j'imaginais mais j'en étais plutôt content (du moins c'était la manière dont je prenais ce changement pour me rassurer).

imghttp:img36.exs.cx/img36/6821/Lyokofansmoi.jpg/img

Mais il y avait un problème : je ne me trouvais que sur une assez petite parcelle du territoire, car en dehors de celle-ci, je ne voyais que le vide ; même pas le vide numérique, un vide noir où l'on ne pouvait distinguer aucune profondeur. En m'approchant du bord, je remarquais tout de même un peu plus loin dans le vide absolu, une autre parcelle de la Banquise... mais de là où j'étais, je n'avais aucun moyen d'y aller.

- Bienvenue sur la betâ de Lyoko, Pesme !!

- Qui est là ?? Montrez-vous !!

Ma voix faisait écho dans le vide, mais c'est visiblement tout ce que cette mystérieuse voix voulut me dire. Je m'adossais alors contre un mur glacé. Me trouvais-je vraiment sur Lyoko, pourquoi m'y avait-on envoyé (tout indiquait que c'était le dernier Kankrelat que j'avais vu, qui l'avait fait !), et surtout... est-ce que j'étais seul ?

**Ayoju :**

Je repris conscience petit à petit. Mais ce qui m'éveilla rapidement, c'est quand je vis que je n'étais plus dans ma chambre !

"Ca y est, je suis en train de rêver!" pensais-je. "Je me suis encore endormi devant mon ordinateur !"

Mais ce qui était étrange, c'est que la dernière chose que je me rappelais avoir faite, c'était d'avoir cliqué sur un lien dans le forum de Code Lyoko, "Projet Lyokofans" je crois. Je commençai alors à regarder autour de moi. C'est drôle, je voyais exceptionnellement bien alors que je n'avait pas mes lunettes. C'est alors que je me regardai plus en détail. Je faillis pousser un cri lorsque je me vis : J'avais le corps couvert d'une fourrure rayée. Je toucha mon visage et senti mes deux oreilles anormalement développées, ce qui me fit remarquer le bourdonnement que j'entendait depuis tout à l'heure, un bruit extrêmement léger, qu'une personne normale n'aurait certainement pas entendu. Ce bruit m'était familier, puis ça me revint: on aurait dit le bourdonnement d'un ordinateur extrêmement silencieux. Je regarda alors plus en détail ce qui m'entourait. Le décors était étrangement familier...

"Ce n'est pas possible ! Cette fois ci c'est sur ! Je rêve !" dis-je. J'étais sur le territoire banquise de Code Lyoko ! Oh, bien sûr, je n'arrête pas d'en rêver, mais cette fois ci tout paraissait si... réel ! Encore tout chamboulé par ma découverte, je continuai à inspecter mon apparence. Mes cheveux d'habitudes courts et noirs étaient maintenant longs et blancs. Mais le détail qui m'attira le plus fut ma queue ! Et oui, j'avais une queue! Une longue queue que je pouvais manier à ma guise comme un cinquième membre. "C'est préférable" pensais je en voyant par quoi elle se terminait: Une lame pour le moins intimidante. "Elle doit couper comme une lame de rasoir !"

J'entrepris alors d'explorer les environs. Je compris rapidement que je n'étais pas vraiment sur Lyoko quand je vis qu'à la place de la mer numérique, il n'y avait rien ! Rien, à part un énorme vide noir. Continuant mes explorations, je me retrouva au pied d'une petite falaise d'environs 20 mètres de haut. "J'aurais une meilleur vue des environs là haut !" pensais-je. J'avais à peine finie ma pensée, que je me retrouvai au sommet de la dite falaise. Je venais de découvrir mon pouvoir spécial: la téléportation sur courtes distances ! Une fois remis de mes émotions, je scruta l'horizon avec ma vue perçante. Il y avait deux petits points blancs, mais je sentait bien qu'ils étaient hors d'atteinte pour moi.

- Bienvenu sur Lyoko 2.0 Ayoju, dit alors une voix.

- Qui a parlé ? demandais-je.

- Ah Ah Ah ! Mon nom n'a aucune importance ! me répondit la voix. Le plus important est que je t'ai transféré ici ! Mon piège à de nouveau fonctionné !

"Transfér"... "piège". Je n'était donc pas en train de rêver !

- Non tu ne rêve pas, me dit la voix, comme si elle lisait mes pensées. Tout ceci est bien réel... du moins pour toi ! Ah Ah Ah !

J'avais toujours rêver de me retrouver sur Lyoko, mais pas dans ces circonstances...

**Tchoucky :**

Idées confuses... Flou... Et toujours pas de sensation corporelles... Je suis toujours dans ce cauchemar.

Combien de temps suis-je restée évanouie ?

Impossible à déterminer. J'ai du mal à bouger. J'ai utilisé toute mon énergie pour essayer de contacter le monde réel... Et il me semble avoir réussi à atteindre quelqu'un, juste avant de perdre connaissance... Mais c'est flou, confus.

Je me redresse et me remet à arpenter ma portion de territoire. Dés que j'aurais retrouvé mon énergie, il faut que je recommence. Je monte sur l'iceberg derrière lequel le plateau s'arrête. Quelque chose a changé, dans le néant. J'aperçois deux points blancs qui flottent, au loin.

Deux autres Lyokofans se sont faits piéger.

Une partie de moi s'effondre, mais en même temps, un rayon de chaleur m'inonde : Je ne suis plus seule ! J'ai beau me rendre compte à quel point cette pensée est égoïste, je ne parvient pas à en avoir honte.

Si je ne suis plus seule, je peux affronter ce qui m'arrive avec plus de force. A plusieurs, on peux chercher des solutions.

Pas encore assez d'énergie pour essayer de contacter l'extérieur, mais je peux essayer de joindre par télépathie ces deux autres naufragés du virtuel.

Ohé, là bas ! Ohé ! Est-ce que vous me recevez ?

**Dadmax :**

A peine arrivé chez moi, je me met devant mon ordi, et je fonce sur le forum. Si seulement j'avais été me coucher ! J'ai vu que Tchoucky avait commencé une nouvelle fic et ayant lu ses fics précédentes, je me suis dit que ça allait être encore une réussite. Je l'ouvris et lu les premières lignes.

Tout en lisant, je ne me suis pas aperçu que je n'étais plus tout seul. Je m'en rendis compte en entendant un vrombissement dans mon dos. On aurait dis celui d'une guêpe mais en beaucoup plus fort.

Je finissait une ligne et me retournais en m'apprêtant à marmonner "Fichue fenêtre ouverte" mais les mots se coincèrent dans ma gorge. Devant moi se tenait un Frôlion ! Au moment ou je vis son dard rougir, le décor se brouilla. Lorsqu'il redevint net, je compris que je n'étais plus chez moi : j'étais sous une sorte d'arche en plein désert de... Lyoko.

- Plutôt réel ce fanfic, murmurais-je, interdit.

J'était habillé d'une veste bleue nuit qui semblait faite de peaux d'animaux remarquablement bien tannées et je portait au front un bandeau de métal retenant mes cheveux devenus longs et de couleurs argents.

Je remarquais qu'en dehors de l'arche de quelques mètres de sable, il y avait le vide. Et en regardant plus loin je vis d'autres parcelle de territoire.

" Il doit y avoir d'autres piégés."

Le Frôlions qui, en passant, était là aussi se rappela a mon souvenir en tirant sur l'arche pour qu'elle s'écroule.

"Et m" pensais-je

J'entendis alors une voix métallique:

-Tu es Dadmax?

-Ben ouais, répondis-je

-Alors, pourquoi le nom Aloth est-il affiché sur mon écran ?

- Si on suit la fic de Tchoucky, c'est parce que c'est le personnage que je me suis créé pour ma nouvelle fic. répondis-je machinalement. Attends une seconde, 'affiché sur ton écran' ? C'est toi qu'a fait ça?

- Hé oui.

- Et pourquoi ? Criais-je.

- Pour créer Lyoko et surtout XANA.

" Il est dingue" pensais-je.

-T'es dingue!

- Ho non ! Tu sais, à ta place, je m'occuperais du Frôlion plus que de mon état mental.

Je reçu alors un laser dans le dos. Étrange. J'aurais cru que ça ferait mal.

Je me relevais et accomplis un saut périlleux arrière que je n'aurais jamais pu exécuter dans la réalité.

Le Frôlion tira. Mais soudain deux brassards représentant chacun une tête de loup apparurent a mes bras. Je souris et réfléchis à toutes vitesse.

Tout en effectuant un saut sur le coté , je fixait mon regard devenu d'un bleu intense sur le Frôlion. Et d'un coup, ça marcha : un dard identique à celui du Frôlion se virtualisa sur mon bras gauche alors que des ailes apparaissait dans mon dos. Je tirait un rafale de laser sur le Frôlion qui explosa.

Et maintenant, je me dépêche de m'élancer vers les autres parcelles de terrains en priant que mes nouvelle ailes restent là suffisamment longtemps .

**Ayoju :**

Cela faisait un petit bout de temps que j'était redescendu de la falaise. Je venais d'explorer le reste de mon "île". Elle faisait environ 500 m² et la falaise se trouvait en son centre. Je la regagnai par une petite pente (la téléportation me prenait beaucoup d'énergie). Alors que je fixais une nouvelle fois l'horizon, un nouveau point blanc apparu.

"Encore un ! Nous voilà donc 4 !"

Je remarquai alors une chose : les deux îlots qui étaient présent à mon arrivée semblaient plus proches à présent. D'ici peu, je pourrais certainement me téléporter vers l'un d'eux !

"Ohé, là bas ! Ohé ! Est-ce que vous me recevez ?"

Cette voix... dans ma tête ! Ce n'était pas la voix immatérielle de tout à l'heure ! Ce pourrait-il que l'un de nous puisse....

"Voyons, c'est impossible !" dis-je à haute voix. "La télépathie n'existe pas !" D'un autre coté, j'avais une queue munie d'une lame caudale extrêmement tranchante, j'était sur un petit bout de banquise de Lyoko, je pouvais me téléporter..; alors la télépathie, ça ne pouvais qu'être "normal" ici !

Je me mis donc à crier:

- Oui ! Je vous entends ! Mais où êtes vous !

**Tchouky :**

Ayoju ? C'est toi ? Tu m'entends ? N'ai pas peur ! Je suis Tchoucky. Je peux te parler parce que j'ai acquis un pouvoir télépathique en me virtualisant. Quand as-tu atterri ?

**Ayoju :**

Enfin une personne à qui parler ! Soulagé, je me mis à lui crier :

- Je ne sais plus trop ! Je lisait ta fic sur le forum ! Pesme avait répondu ! Je ne sais plus trop ce qui c'est passé ensuite ! Et je me suis réveillé ici !

**Tchoucky :**

Pesme ? Il est là lui aussi ? C'est lui, sur l'autre plateau ?

**Ayoju :**

- Je ne sais pas ! Il y avait trois plateaux quand je suis arrivé, il y en a un quatrième qui est apparu récemment, mais il semble beaucoup plus éloigné ! Je ne sais même pas sur lequel tu est !

**Tchoucky :**

Un quatrième... Oui ! Je sens sa présence... C'est... C'est Dadmax ! Mais je n'arrive pas à lui parler, il est en train de faire quelque chose son esprit est occupé... Ayoju, comment on va faire pour se rejoindre ?

**ChaoticPesme :**

J'entendis soudain deux voix familières dans ma tête, l'une d'entre elle avait essayé de me contacter, l'autre l'avait certainement rejointe. Ces deux voix m'étaient très familières.

_ Ayoju, Tchoucky, est ce que vous m'entendez !?_

**Tchoucky :**

Je t'entends, Pesme. C'est un peu dur de me concentrer suffisamment pour nous joindre tous, mais au moins on peu se parler.

**Ayoju :**

- J'ai remarqué que nos îlots se rapprochaient ! Je peux me téléporter, mais seulement sur de petites distances, il suffit d'attendre qu'on soit assez près et je pourrais aller sur une autre île !

**Tchoucky :**

Ayoju ! Essaye de te téléporter sur l'îlot ou je suis, ensuite, tu pourras essayer de me transporter là ou est Pesme, et là, on essayera de contacter Dadmax. C'est trop compliqué pour moi de joindre autant de personnes à la fois.

**Dadmax :**

Je vole le plus vite possible.

"Ca me crève !"

Je sens mes ailes faiblir.

"Un endroit ou me poser, vite. Là ! "

Un morceau de territoire banquise. Je n'ai que le temps de voir qu'il est composé d'une masse de glace et d'une petite plate-forme ou quelqu'un se tient. Mes ailes disparaissent.

"Oh non ! Pas maintenant ! "

Je chute vers l'iceberg volant.

"Ca va faire mal !"

Je m'écrase sur le bloc de glace, puis je tombe à nouveau. Je me rattrape de justesse au bord, puis je me hisse sur la plate-forme.

J'entend un bruit de pas se rapprocher.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis chanceux, aujourd'hui !" pensais-je ironiquement.

**Ayoju :**

Alors que j'allais demander des précisions sur l'apparence de l'île de Tchoucky, un invité tombé du ciel arriva.

- Salut ! Moi c'est Ayoju. Est-ce que ça va ?

**Dadmax :**

J'ouvre les yeux. Qui c'est, ça ? Je l'entends dire :

- Salut, moi, c'est Ayoju. Est-ce que ça va ?

- J'suis crevé. Heureusement qu'on ne ressent presque pas la douleur ! C'est vraiment toi, Ayoju? T'as changé.

**Ayoju :**

- Je pense bien que j'ai changé ! Tu connais beaucoup de monde qui ont ça dans le dos ? répondis-je en montrant ma queue. Tu veux bien patienter deux minutes ? Je dois demander quelque chose à Tchoucky.

**Dadmax :**

"Tchoucky? Y a qui d'autres ? "

- Ayoju, demandai-je en me levant, on est combien à avoir été piégé ?

**Ayoju :**

- Aux dernières nouvelles, nous sommes 4 : Toi, moi, Tchoucky et Pesme. Tchoucky a un pouvoir télépathique, je peut donc communiquer avec elle en haussant un peu la voix ! Quant à Pesme, je n'ai pas réussi à le contacter !

**Tchoucky :**

Dadmax ? Comment tu as fais pour rejoindre Ayoju ? En volant ? Tu peux voler jusqu'à nos plateau ? Non ?

(Pratique, la télépathie, ça permet de savoir la réponse avant même que la personne ait le temps de parler)

Dadmax, Ayoju a trouvé un moyen pour qu'on se rejoigne. Explique lui, Ayoju.

Pesme, Dadmax a rejoint Ayoju, tu me reçois ?

**Ayoju :**

- OK Tchoucky !

Je me tournai alors vers Dadmax.

- Bon, j'ai remarqué que les îles du territoire Banquise avaient tendance à se rapprocher les unes des autres. Je peux me téléporter sur de courtes distances. Juste avant ton arrivée, j'allais demander sur quelle île se trouve Tchoucky pour aller la rejoindre. Tu arriverais encore à voler ,ou je te téléporte avec moi ?

**Dadmax :**

- Je ne peut voler que si j'ai quelque chose qui peut voler dans mon champ de vision. Tout à l'heure, j'ai copié les ailes d'un Frôlion. Tout ça pour dire que oui. Ce serait sympa que tu me téléporte.

**ChaoticPesme :**

_Je te reçois Tchoucky..._

Je sentais que ma plate-forme bougeait, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus d'une autre. Sur celle ci, se tenait une forme humaine, mais impossible encore de voir... SI ! C'est incroyable : sans forcer mon regard, j'aperçus très distinctement la personne sur l'autre parcelle, comme si elle était juste à côté de moi, j'ai un pouvoir de vue perçante ! Je me dirigeais alors vers le bord.

_Tchoucky, est ce que tu peux me voir ?_

**Tchoucky :**

Non, Pesme, je ne te vois pas, tu es trop loin. Mais je sens ta présence. Je la sens très fort, mais... TOI, tu es en train de me voir ! Malgré la distance, c'est incroyable.

**Ayoju :**

- Tchoucky ! Peux-tu me donner un signe particuler de ton île ? Sinon, je risque de me tromper !

**Tchoucky**

Je suis sur l'île qui a le plus petit bloc de glace, Ayoju.

**ChaoticPesme :**

_Ce n'est pas grave Tchoucky... je vais attendre un peu, et j'essaierais de te rejoindre !_

En quelques minutes, une sensation étrange m'envahit, comme si mon corps se décomposait. Je me dirigeai malgré moi vers le bord de ma plate-forme et tombai à genoux. Je regardais alors mes mains, elles me démangeaient atrocement. Mon corps tout entier commença à se séparer en une centaine de parties, constituant une nuée de chauves souris qui se dirigea vers l'autre parcelle que j'avais vu. Quand je repris conscience, un visage familier posa son regard sur moi.

_- Ca fait plaisir de te voir... Tchoucky !_

**Tchoucky :**

Il me faut entendre sa voix, sa vraie voix, pas une voix mentale, pour réaliser que nous sommes bien face à face.

Pesme, tu es là ? Comment as-tu fais ? Ton pouvoir spécial, c'est la métamorphose ?

Il ne réponds pas. Il est en train de me détailler des pieds à la tête. J'ai soudain un peu honte de mes écailles, de mes griffes et de mes cheveux bleus.

Lui, je ne suis pas surprise, s'est virtualisé avec l'apparence de ses avatars du forum. Ca lui donne un air inquiétant, pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me sentir inquiète, en le regardant. Au contraire, malgré cette apparence, il se dégage de lui quelque chose d'indéfinissable, et qui me rassure.

Je souris malgré moi.

Eh, dis donc, ne le prends pas mal, mais tu es... Heu... Non, disons que tu es EXACTEMENT comme je t'imaginais sur Lyoko.

**Ayoju :**

Je repéra facilement l'île de Tchoucky. Heureusement, c'était la plus proche de toutes. J'attrapai Dadmax par le bras et me concentra sur ma destination. Cette fois-ci, ce fut différent : Je pus voir comment se passait le transfert, sans doute à cause de la distance plus importante ou du fait qu'on était deux... J'eus l'impression d'être dans un long tunnel translucide, mais ce que je voyait à l'extérieur était entièrement figé, preuve que le déplacement était instantané. Au bout du tunnel, je vis une forte lumière, mais plus je m'approchait, plus mes forces diminuaient. J'arriva péniblement à la "sortie", mais avant de voir quoi que ce soit, ma tête tournait, ma vision devint floue... J'eu juste le temps d'entendre quelqu'un dire "Enfin vous voilà ! Il ne manquait plus que vous !". Ensuite, je perdis connaissance.

**Dadmax :**

"Ouah ! "

Ca fait bizarre la téléportation.

A cote de moi, Ayoju s'écroule. Quand je m'accroupis pour voir s'il va bien, je remarque les apparence de Pesme et Tchoucky. Pesme ressemble à son héros préféré.

"Comment se nomme-t-il déjà? Ha oui, Hellsing."

L'apparence de Tchoucky non plus ne m'étonne pas. Elle est d'ailleurs mieux qu'elle ne l'est décrite dans le forum. Les reflet du soleil jouant sur la glace et du même coup, sur ses écailles, est du plus bel effet.

"Je me demande quelles sont ses armes. Ca serait bien qu'elles soit puissantes. Déjà que ça ferait une adversaire de choix pour le 'nouveau Xana', en plus ça me ferait de bonne armes a moi aussi."

-Tchoucky, Pesme, par simple curiosité, quelles sont vos armes et capacités?

"Et voilà, j'ai encore menti. Ca devient une mauvaise habitude !"

**Tchoucky.**

Moi, je lance des boules de feu, et j'ai mes griffes. Je suis télépathe, aussi. Et Pesme, quand à lui, a le pouvoir des se métamorphoser, de voir au loin, et sans doutes quelques autres trucs encore, on a pas tout cerné.

Quand à son arme... Ca se voit, non ?

T'as pas vu ce flingue ?


	2. Premiers affrontements

Chapitre II, premier combat.

**Tchoucky :**

Ca fait maintenant plusieurs heures que nous sommes tous les quatre. Nous avons eu le temps de nous raconter, chacun son tour, comment nous sommes arrivés. J'ai parlé en dernier. Je leur ai parlé de l'écran, le point, de l'esprit dans lequel j'ai pénétré. Mais je n'avais, au fond, pas grand chose à leur apprendre.

Je sais aussi que c'est Pesme que j'ai réussi à contacter, mais il n'a pas put comprendre mon message. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me perturbe, de l'avoir appris. Sur les quelques trois cent membres du forum, il est le seul que je sois parvenue à contacter. C'aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre. Mais ça a été lui, et ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me dérange. Pourquoi, en cherchant à joindre le monde réel, ai-je pensé à lui, et pas à un autre ?

Une question à laquelle je réfléchirai plus tard.

Nous sommes silencieux, à présent. Un mauvais, un très mauvais silence. Chacun est en train de songer en lui-même à l'état désespéré de notre situation.

Avant que je tombe ici, il était 23 h, et des poussières. Quelle heure est-il à présent ? Certainement pleine nuit, puisqu'aucun autre Lyokofan n'a été capturé depuis un moment. Mais bientôt, dans le monde réel, le jour va se lever, et ...

Il faut que je réessaye. Murmurè-je. Ils dorment, en ce moment. Leur esprit est peut-être plus réceptif. Je dois prévenir les autres Lyokofans.

Non !

C'est ChaoticPesme qui a crié.

Pas question ! C'est parce que j'ai reçu une partie de ton avertissement que je suis ici !

Et de toute façon, ajoute Dadmax, vu comme nous sommes épuisés chaque fois que nous forçons sur nos pouvoirs spéciaux, ça ne nous avancerait à rien.

Ayoju hoche la tête.

C'est vrai, on ne serait pas plus avancés, avec une Tchoucky dans les pommes sur les bras.

Je sais qu'ils ont raison, mais leur mauvaise volonté m'énerve.

Mais, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? On ne va pas rester les bras croisé à attendre que tous les Lyokofans se fasse piéger !

Un bruit se fait entendre, évitant à mes compagnons de me répondre.

Tournant la tête, nous voyons les deux parcelles de banquises, celles créées par Ayoju et Pesme, qui viennent de rejoindre la notre. A peine les pans de terrains se sont-ils effleurés que des passerelles de glaces se forment entre elles...

Vous avez vu ça ? dit Dadmax. Nos terrains se rejoignent.

Je hoche la tête.

C'est parce qu'aucun Lyokofan n'a été capturé depuis un moment. Pour se structurer, le nouveau Xana a besoin que les parcelles de territoires soient vastes et étendues.

ChaoticPesme me regarde, étonné.

Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Je ne sais pas ! Je penses que, quand j'ai réussi à pénétrer l'esprit de celui qui nous a capturé, j'en ai perçu plus que ce dont j'ai eu conscience d'abord.

Au moins, dit Ayoju, ça nous fait de l'espace.

Pour ce que ça nous sert, grogne Dadmax d'un air sombre.

Mais je ne les écoute plus. J'ai maintenant les yeux fixé sur la parcelle de terrain par laquelle Pesme est arrivé. Il s'y dresse une montagne. Une montagnes aux allures familière. Non. Ce n'est pas possible, ce serait trop beau...

Heu, Tchoucky, appelle Ayoju. Ca va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête tout à coup.

Sans répondre, je m'avance vers la passerelle nouvellement formée et la traverse.

Tchoucky ?

Je m'avance vers la montagne. Non, ce n'est pas une illusion. Elle est en tout point conforme. Il y a la cascade, qui coule sur le coté, et j'aperçois le halo bleu. Non, c'est bien réel, c'est magnifique, c'est ...

Eh, Tchoucky, qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? A quoi tu joues ?

Les garçons m'ont suivie. Sans aucune retenue, je saute au cou de ChaoticPesme.

Chaotic, tu es génial, tu as créé une tour !

Gêné, Chaotic me repousse un peu brutalement. Ils me regardent tous les trois comme si j'étais cinglée. Mais impossible de me calmer. Je suis trop heureuse.

Cette montagne ! dis-je en tendant la main vers le monticule de glace. On l'a vu dans un épisode ! Il y a une tour dissimulée dedans ! Venez !

Tchoucky, attends !

Je cours au pied de la cascade, oui, la tour est bien là, soigneusement dissimulée derrière. Je me retourne vers mes compagnons, qui semblent partager modérément mon enthousiasme.

Vous ne comprenez pas ce que ça signifie ? Impossible de joindre le monde réel par télépathie. Par contre, avec une tour...

Sans plus attendre, je me précipite sous la cascade et traverse la paroi blanche de l'édifice.

A l'intérieur, tout paraît plus grand. Sur les murs, je vois défiler des bribes de codes binaires. Le sol s'illumine au fur et à mesure que j'avance. Un halo bleu m'entoure. Je me détache du sol et monte vers le haut de la tour. Derrière moi, j'entends les garçons qui me suivent. Je pose le pied sur la plate-forme du haut, et attends qu'ils m'aient rejointe.

C'est toi qui as créé la tour, Pesme, c'est donc toi qui doit t'identifier, si on veut faire quelque chose.

Tu... Tu crois ?

Il s'avance vers le centre de la plate forme, où est apparut un clavier et un écran, sur lequel est affiché l'empreinte d'une main. Là, il ôte son gant et applique sa paume sur l'écran.

"CHAOTICPESME" s'affiche aussitôt.

Et maintenant ?

Tape l'adresse du forum, dis-je, puis laisse-moi le clavier.

ChaoticPesme tape l'adresse, puis s'écarte. Je prends sa place. Sur l'écran s'affiche le forum Code Lyoko. Il est cinq heures du matin. J'effleure l'écran du bout des doigts, afin de déplacer le curseur, et appuie sur "Se connecter". Je tape mon pseudonyme et mon code.

Heu... Tchoucky, risque Dadmax derrière moi. On peut savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

Ce que j'ai l'intention de faire ? Je vais effacer le sujet de malheur qui nous a attiré ici. Voilà ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.

Je touche, sur le bas de l'écran la commande "Modérer le forum", et sélectionne le sujet "Le projet Lyokofan", dans la rubrique "fanfiction"

Je tends la main vers la commande de suppression. C'est alors qu'une main, celle d'Ayoju, se pose sur mon bras, interrompant le geste.

Tchoucky, est-ce que tu as pensé que, si ce sujet est la seule porte entre ici et le monde réel, en l'effaçant tu nous oblige à rester coincés dans ce Lyoko même pas construit ?

La question me prend au dépourvu. J'étais tellement obnubilée par l'idée de protéger les autres Lyokofans que je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle.

Je regarde Dadmax et ChaoticPesme. Ils ont un air grave.

Je ne veux pas paraître égoïste, dit Pesme, mais je n'ai pas envie de rester virtuel toute ma vie.

Moi non plus, approuve Dadmax en hochant la tête.

Et moi non plus. Je me sens oppressée, à l'idée de ne plus revoir ceux que j'aime. Et pas seulement. A l'idée, aussi, de ne plus jamais avoir de corps, de ne plus sentir la caresse du vent sur mon visage, la chaleur du feu quand c'est l'hiver... Ce monde réel, que je ne cessais de fuir dans l'écriture jusqu'à présent, je réalise qu'il m'est indispensable. Pourtant...

Pourtant, je sais ce que je dois faire.

Je suis désolée, les garçons, mais on doit courir le risque. Si on efface pas ce sujet, d'autre Lyokofans vont être capturés. Et quand il y en aura assez, le nouveau Xana se réveillera, et là, c'est le monde entier qui sera en danger. Pensez à vos parents, à vos amis...

Je sens un désespoir immense m'envahir au fur et à mesure que je parle.

Je préfère rester coincée ici toute ma vie, plutôt que d'imaginer qu'il arrive du mal à ceux que j'aime.

Ils ne me regardent plus. Ils savent que j'ai raison. Seul Pesme me regarde encore dans les yeux. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me troublent comme ça, ces yeux ?

Fais-le, me dit-il. Mais fais vite !

Je lui lance un sourire de reconnaissance, et appuie sur " Supprimer"

"Êtes-vous sûr(e) de vouloir supprimer la sélection" me demande l'écran.

Je tends la main vers "Oui"... Entre l'éradication du sujet et maintenant, il n'y a plus que quelques millimètres.

A ce moment-là, l'écran se brouille, l'image saute et disparaît.

C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai !

Je hurle et tape sur l'écran. En vain. Puis, soudain, apparaît à l'écran un visage pixélisé et méconnaissable. Et de nouveaux, la voix déformée qui m'as accueillie se fait entendre.

Je vous ai sous-estimés, vous avez de la ressource. Mais n'oubliez pas. Tout ce que vous créez ici M'APARTIENT !

Un déclic, l'écran redevient noir. Derrière moi, mes compagnons sont devenu plus silencieux que des tombes.

Je sens toute volonté m'abandonner et me laisse glisser sur le sol, anéantie.

**Pykar :**

Malgré un mal de gorge terrible, je devais me rendre au lycée pour suivre les cours. Je pris donc le bus comme chaque jour, direction le lycée. La radio diffusait Jungle Boogie des Kool&the Gang à fond. Quand j'arrivai, je discutai avec une copine de classe.

"T'aurais pas du venir, dit-elle. La prof est absente ce matin, on a pas cours"

J'avais donc deviné que c'allait être une journée pourrie. Si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer...

Je pris donc la direction du CDI ou je me connectais sur Internet, direction les forums de Code Lyoko. Je consultai les nouveaux sujets et je tombai sur une nouvelle fanfic: "Le projet Lyokofans." Evidémment, je cliquai...ensuite....ce fut le trou noir.

Quand je revins à moi, je voyais du bleu un peu partout. En me relevant, je vis que j'étais arrivé dans le territoire banquise...

"C'est du délire!"

Mon mal de gorge avait disparu. En essayant de faire un check-up pour voir s j'avais rien de cassé, je vis que mon apparence avait changé: j'étais comme je voulais l'être sur Lyoko: Une réplique du Prince dans un des artworks de Prince Of Persia The Sands Of Time 2:

imghttp:img87.exs.cx/img87/5109/Georges.jpg/img

"Mais je rêve ou quoi? Je suis en train de délirer!

-Eh non, mon cher Pykar!"

Instinctivement, je me retournai...Personne.

"Ca pour un Pykar... Je suis surgelé ici."pensai-je

"Tu est tombé dans mon piège comme les autres, reprit la voix

-Oh, eh, la voix off, tu peux me dire ce qui se passe?

-Tu est tombé dans mon piège...

-Ca va, tu te répètes. Quel piège exactement?

-C'est simple. Tu vas servir à mon plan pour recréer Xana.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire?"

Mais je n'en entendis pas plus. Je me mis à errer sur les terrains de glace, quand j'apperçus au loin une tour entourée d'un halo bleu... C'était mon seul indice, je fonçai jusqu'a elle.

**ChaoticPesme :**

Cette voix sur laquelle on arrivait pas à mettre un visage, été revenue, comme si c'était pour nous narguer. Je n'avais pas de peur, ou du moins je ne m'en rendais pas compte, j'avais surtout un sentiment de dégoût profond envers cet inconnu qui se permettait de jouer avec nous et les autres Lyokofans comme les pions d'un échiquier ! Je ressentis en moi monter une rage que je n'avais jamais éprouvé auparavant ; c'était probablement du à ma virtualisation, toutes mes émotions étaient chamboulées. Mes amis se tournèrent vers moi, ils virent que j'étais entouré d'un halo rougeoyant inquiétant. Contre ma volonté, ma main encore dégantée s'empara de mon Jackal (le nom que j'avais donné à mon pistolet !) et je vidais entièrement mon chargeur dans l'écran où était apparut le visage brouillé. Lorsque la dernière douille toucha le sol de la Tour, j'abaissais ma main... Tchoucky paraissait plus inquiète que les deux autres, mais je ne pus rien leur dire.

Comme pour me sauver de donner des explications, j'entendit des pas à l'étage inférieur de la Tour, quelqu'un venait d'y entrer.

**Tchoucky :**

Je ne bouge plus, choquée.

Il nous tourne le dos.

Il y a quelqu'un en bas.

Pykar... murmurè-je. Il vient d'être piègé.

C'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte de sa présence. Je l'ai senti arriver sur Lyoko, mais je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Il y a eu cette voix, ce visage, et puis la brusque fureur de Pesme. Ayoju et Dadmax ont tous les deux l'air aussi dépassés que moi. J'ai déjà vu des gens perdre leur calme, mais à ce point là... Est-ce que la virtualisation change nos personnalités comme elle change nos apparence ? Non, je me sens toujours la même.

Ohé ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Pykar appelle, en bas.

On y va, dit Pesme, allons l'accueillir.

Les deux autres hochent la tête. Ils semblent tout à fait près à faire semblant de rien. Je les voit tous les trois s'avancer vers la plate-forme, puis se laisser tomber les bras en croix.

Je n'ai pas bougé. Je ne peux pas faire semblant de rien, moi... J'observe l'écran, du moins ce qu'il en reste... On ne peux plus rien en faire...

Je n'ai plus qu'à m'éloigner.

**Ayoju :**

Une fois sur la plate-forme inférieure de la tour, je m'avança vers notre nouvel ami.

- Bonjour Pykar ! Tu dois certainement te poser des tas de questions !

Interloqué, il me regarda droit dans les yeux et me demanda:

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Je suis télépathe, j'ai senti ta présence lors de ton entrée dans la tour, répondit Tchouchy.

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, reprirent Pesme et Dadmax.

- Bon qu'est-ce...

- Chut ! l'interrompis-je. Vous entendez ?

Tous le monde se tut et tendis l'oreille.

- Je n'entends rien ! dit Pesme.

Je venais d'entendre un bourdonnement et, plus faiblement, un roulement que j'avais mille fois entendu chaque matin devant la télé.

- Je crois que nous avons de la visite ! Plusieurs Frôlions et un Méga Tank !

Nous sortîmes prudemment de la tour et mes hypothèses se confirmèrent à la vu d'une dizaine de points noirs dans le ciel ainsi qu'un autre plus gros, au sol. Le bruit des Frôlions et du Méga Tank s'intensifia à l'extérieur.

- Bon sang, j'y crois pas ! dit Dadmax.

- Enfin un peu d'action ! lança Pykar.

**Dadmax :**

" On a de plus en plus de chance, aujourd'hui !"

Je pousse un gros (très gros) soupir et me tourne vers les autres avec un faux sourire.

-On repartit les tâches?

**ChaoticPesme :**

_- Je prends le Méga Tank !_ disais-je fermement, en rechargeant mon Jackal.

Je m'éloignais des autres pour attirer la sombre sphère vers moi. Elle s'ouvrit en deux et me décocha une 1ère salve que j'esquivais facilement (ma condition me rendant également plus agile). Mais cette saleté se referma avant qu'une de mes balles ne puisse lui toucher l'œil numérique. Mon ennemi appris à rapidement me connaître et se mit à anticiper mes mouvements ; ce n'était pas un Méga Tank idiot comme j'avais pu en voir dans Code Lyoko. Je dus me changer en chauve-souris pour esquiver un tir qui aurait du m'atteindre de plein fouet. Incroyable : je vidais chargeur sur chargeur, et la boule noire était toujours intacte !!

Je fus soudain pris d'un grand mal de crâne et je fus touché ; en toute logique, même s'il n'y avait personne pour l'annoncer, j'avais perdu 50 points de vies. Je regardais autour de moi, j'étais entouré de 5 clones qui distrayaient le Méga Tank. J'ignore comment j'avais réussi ce coup là, mais, maintenant, je pus profiter de cette diversion imprévue pour viser l'intérieur du monstre, qui explosa dans un grand souffle. Mes clones disparurent, je me précipitais à l'aide de Ayoju qui semblait avoir des difficultés à force de se téléporter !

**Ayoju :**

Pesme commençait à se diriger vers le Méga Tank. Je voulus le suivre mais les Frôlions tirèrent juste devant moi, me bloquant le passage. Agacé par ces rats volants, je me concentrai et me téléportai juste au dessus du plus proche d'entre eux. Alors que je tombais droit sur lui, je contractai les muscles de ma queue et plantai ma lame dans le symbole du Frôlion. Je pris rapidement appui sur lui afin de sauter et de m'éloigner de l'explosion. J'étais malgré tout assez proche pour recevoir le souffle. Après une chute violente au sol, je me dis:

"Et d'un ! A qui le tour ?"

- Attention Ayoju ! me cria Tchoucky. Au dessus de toi !

Je releva la tête et eu juste le temps de me téléporter pour éviter le tir d'un second Frôlion.

"Et voilà notre second candidat" pensais-je.

Je refis la même manœuvre et me téléportai juste au dessus de ma cible, mais celle-ci me devança et changea de place au dernier moment.

"Bon sang ! Arrête de bouger toi !"

Je me reconcentrai afin de me téléporter, mais cette fois, j'anticipai la trajectoire du Frôlion. Par chance, je lui tombai exactement dessus. Un rapide coup de queue, et je me téléportai en lieu sûr.

Mais ces téléportations commençaient à m'épuiser. J'entendis alors une grosse explosion. Pesme venait de détruire le MégaTank et se dirgeait maintenant vers moi.

- Besoin d'un coup de main ? me dit-il.

Je regarda alors les autres.

- Je penses que les autres ont plus besoin de ton aide, je vais me reposer un peu et j'arrive !

**Dadmax :**

J'observais les quatre Frôlions en face de moi

"Ceux-là, ils sont à moi !"

Je m'élançe. Au moment où j'arrive à portée du premier adversaire, je regarde sur ma gauche. Je vois Pesme se servir de son revolver. Je souris alors que mes yeux deviennent en entier d'un bleu profond.

Au dernier moment, je stoppe mon élan et lève mon bras droit vers le Frôlion prêt a faire feu. Dans ma main apparaît un revolver avec lequel je tire et fais mouche.

"Bingo !"

Je bondis pour éviter les tirs des trois autres frôlions et atterris pile entre eux trois.

"Idée!"

Je trace trois traits sur le sol chacun pointant vers un de mes adversaires. Puis je crie mentalement:

_Tchoucky ! Tire une boule feu à mes pieds, j'ai besoin un nuage de glace ou de vapeur !_

****

****

**Tchoucky :**

J'ai entendu. Je suis occupée à esquiver les tirs des deux Frôlions qui s'acharnent contre moi. Dans mon dos, il y a Pykar qui gémit : "C'est pas mon jour ! C'est pas mon jour! C'est pas mon jour !" Il est poursuivi, lui aussi.

Une boule de feu naît dans ma main. Je regarde le Frôlion qui me fait face.

_Tchoucky!!!!_ supplie Dadmax dans ma tête.

Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber. Renonçant à lancer la boule de feu sur le Frôlion, je la jette sur le sol devant Dadmax. Un nuage de vapeur s'élève, tandis que le tir du laser me heurte de plein fouet...

**Dadmax :**

Je commence à désespérer.

"Boule de feu, boule de feu ! "

Ca y est ! La boule s'écrase à mes pieds et je me retrouve noyé dans un brouilard de vapeur. Je regarde mes traits sur le sol.

"Maintenant, grâce a ça, je sais où sont ces bestioles."

J'entend les frôlions tirer. Avec précision, je dévie les tirs et j'entends trois bruits d'explosion.

"Yes!"

Le brouillard se dissipe. Je vois Tchoucky touchée. Sans réfléchir, je bondis entre elle et le Frôlion fautif, une boule de feu venant d'apparaître dans ma main pointée sur l'insecte volant.

**Tchoucky :**

Je me relève à temps pour voir le Frôlion exploser. Les deux qui s'acharnaient contre Pykar disparaissent à leur tour, coupés en deux par une lame habile ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir Pykar les abattre, comme s'il avait été plus vite que le temps. C'était les deux derniers.

Dadmax se penche sur moi.

Ca va, Tchoucky ?

Chut ! Tais-toi.

Est-ce la bataille ? Le danger ? Est-ce parce qu'"Il" était si sûr de sa victoire qu'"Il" a cesser de protéger son esprit ? Toujours est-il que je le tiens de nouveau. "Lui", le dingue, l'Anonyme... Il dirigeait ces monstres. Il les dirigeait sur nous pour nous tuer. Parce que nous avons réussi à nous servir d'une tour, que nous sommes presque parvenu à effacer le sujet-piège du forum. Pas de dévirtualisation, sur Lyoko 02. Perdre tous ses points de vie, c'est être effacé. Définitivement.

Rien de plus. "Il" s'est encore arraché à moi.

Je suis restée à moitié étendue au sol. Les autres se sont rassemblés autour de moi.

Ou est Ayoju ?

Derrière un bloc de glace, là-bas, répond Pesme. Il se repose. Se téléporter pendant la bataille l'a épuisé.

**Dadmax :**

Une fois sûr que Tchoucky va bien, je laisse mon regard dériver vers la tour. Même si je suis un humain virtualisé, Aloth, le vrai combattant dont j'utilise les pouvoirs, est un programme. Par lui, je remarque que ces Frôlions n'avait pas les mêmes tactiques d'attaque qu'ils auraient dû appliquer.

En analysant leurs mouvement, j'ai remarqué des hésitatons, des erreurs de trajectoires, même légères, et j'ai même réussi pendant un instant à capter le signal commandement des insectes.

Donc, non seulement la personne qui manipule les monstres ne sait pas encore s'en servir parfaitement, mais il laisse filtrer involontairement un signal qui pourrait nous permettre de remonter jusqu'à lui.

Je souris intérieurement

"On a un avantage, voire plusieurs."

Je dois avoir un drôle d'air, car Pesme me demande:

-Ca va Dadmax ?

Je souris extérieurement cette fois.

- On peut s'en sortir.


	3. A la recherche de Vivi :

Chapitre III A la recherche de Vivi.

**Tchoucky :**

Vivi parcourt le forum rapidement. Elle n'as pas eu le temps d'y passer depuis plusieurs jours, et il faut qu'elle rattrape son retard. Un nouveau fanfiction... "Pas le temps de lire pour l'instant mais je vais jeter un coup d'oeil"

Elle sélectionne le sujet, et y prénètre...

_Oh, Tchoucky, tu rêves,_ appelle Ayoju.

Je tente de me concentrer sur ce que je viens de percevoir, mais c'était trop fugace. Il était question de l'arrivée de quelqu'un d'autre. Je laisse tomber et reporte mon attention sur Ayoju, il a l'air de reprendre ses forces peu à peu, mais c'est lent... C'est beaucoup trop lent !

Ca ne marchera jamais, Dadmax, lance ChaoticPesme dans mon dos.

Il a croisé les bras, et secoue la tête en signe de négation. Dadmax, cependant, ne se démonte pas.

En combinant mes pouvoirs et ceux de Tchoucky, on devrait y arriver. Si je la guide, elle peut remonter jusqu'à « lui ». Si elle m'aide, moi je devrais être capable de pirater « son » ordinateur, et nous sortir tous de là !

Je l'écoute parler en rongeant mon frein. Je ne cesse de penser à son coup d'éclat de tout à l'heure, que je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Pykar se permet d'intervenir, mouche du coche.

Heu... Sachant que c'est pendant les combats qu'"il" relâche sa défense, ton plan, Dadmax, ça implique qu'on l'incite à combattre de nouveau, non ? Parce que je ne sais pas, mais là on a perdu pas mal de point de vie, tous, et pour infos, les combats où on a une chance sur mille de s'en sortir, c'est vraiment pas mon truc.

Merci, Pykar, dit Pesme, c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire. Si j'ai bien fait mes calculs, j'ai actuellement cinquante points de vie. Ayoju, lui, en a encore 70 environ, mais il ne peut plus se téléporter pour un moment. Toi, je pense que tu en est à 60. Pykar a réussi à esquiver tous les tirs, donc il doit avoir encore tous ses points. Tchoucky, vu ce qu'elle s'est pris, doit être en dessous de 20.

Je suis à 20PV tout juste, interviens-je.

ChaoticPesme secoue la tête.

Insuffisant pour se lancer dans une mission casse-cou !

Mission casse-cou ? Cette fois, j'explose.

Ah oui ? Tu nous trouves casse-cou, Chaotic ? C'est sûr, si l'on pouvait retrouver nos points de vie, ça serait beaucoup plus pratique, on aurait moins l'air de se lancer dans une mission sucide. Seulement, pour se régénérer, il nous faudrait une tour, et notre seule tour, C'EST TOI QUI L'A BOUSILLEE, BOUGRE D'ANDOUILLE !

Visiblement, ma colère les prend tous au dépourvu. Ils me regardent avec des yeux ronds. Je suis totalement hors de moi, j'ai horreur de me sentir comme ça. J'aimerais que Pesme dise quelque chose pour se défendre, mais il se tait. Je continue, sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter.

Mais enfin ! A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ! C'est bien beau, après, de calculer les points de vie qui nous manquent, Monsieur "J'aime-bien-les-chiffres-ronds", mais le mieux, ç'aurait quand même été mieux de ne pas nous mettre dans la panade ! Tu voulais quoi ? Nous montrer que tu savais tirer ? Eh bien merci, ça on l'a vu, que tu savais tirer ! Oh ça oui, tu sais t'en servir, de ton flingue !

"Parles, s'il te plais,"pensè-je tout bas," dis quelque chose ! Défends-toi ! Ou réponds, tout simplement " Il s'est contenté de baisser les yeux, sans mot dire. Les autres sont embarrassés. Ils n'ont visiblement pas envie de remettre ça sur le tapis, ils préfèreraient tous que je n'en reparle pas, mais je n'y peux rien, ça me tracasse, j'ai besoin d'en reparler.

Essaye de te calmer, ma fille. Si tu as besoin de te défouler, fais-le sur autre chose que tes amis, ça vaudra mieux.

Calme-toi, Tchoucky, me dit Ayoju.

Que je me calme ? Mais je suis très calme ! Pour quelqu'un qui se retrouve d'un seul coup changé en lézard dans un monde virtuel en compagnie d'Hellsing, Prince of Persia et que sais-je encore, je trouve que je suis d'un calme OLYMPIEN ! Je peux supporter bien des choses, mais s'il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas, ce sont les gamineries ! Pesme, tu m'écoutes ?

Je m'avance vers lui et le toise, du haut de mon mètre cinquante-six. Il fait bien deux tête de plus que moi, mais ça ne semble pas avoir de l'importance, sur l'heure.

Que tu sois furieux d'être enfermé ici, je peux le concevoir ! Moi aussi je suis furieuse ! On est tous furieux et enragés ! Mais la plupart d'entre nous arrive à garder un comportement à peu près constructif, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à ne pas y arriver !

Et il ne dit toujours rien. Un mur de silence. J'aurais envie de frapper sur ce mur, de le faire s'écrouler, juste pour qu'il me parle. Mais il ne dis rien. Il ne dis rien.

Ecoute, Tchoucky, commence Dadmax.

Mais je n'ai rien envie d'écouter, si ce n'est pas des explications, ou des excuses de la part de ChaoticPesme.

QUOI ? Quoi, Tchoucky ? Je n'ai pas raison, peut-être. Si nous avions tout nos points de vie, à l'heure actuelle nous pourrions appliquer ton plan ! Nous serions peut-être déjà sortis d'ici ! Alors, excusez-moi, mais je crois avoir gagné la permission d'être furieuse !

Je me plante de nouveau devant Pesme.

Regarde-moi, Chaotic !

C'est ce qu'il fait. Je ne lis dans son regard aucune volonté de prendre la parole pour se défendre, ou pour me convaincre de me calmer. Il me laisse me défouler, sans chercher à m'en empêcher, attendant seulement que l'orage passe. Je pourrais pénétrer dans son esprit, pour y trouver les réponses que je cherche.

Mais je ne le fais pas. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, ce serait trop déloyal. Je me sens soudain épuisée, comme si une main invisible avant brusquement coupé mon énergie. Ma colère s'épuise contre l'apparente indifférence de mon adversaire.

Excusez-moi, dis-je au trois autres, qui me regarde avec un air un peu inquiets. J'ai besoin de rester un peu seule, je vous rejoins dans cinq minute.

Et, abruptement, je m'éloigne vers le bord du plateau. Je me sens vidée.

Et à nouveau, cette impression me revient. Une présence, mais encore floue. Si c'est un autre Lyokofan qui vient d'être piégé, c'est étrange. On dirait qu'il n'est pas encore tout à fait là. On dirait...

L'impression disparaît aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il y a une autre présence, toute proche.

Pykar, inutile de te cacher derrière ce bloc de glace, je sais très bien que tu es là.

Pykar s'avance vers moi, d'un air penaud. Je me fais au passage la réflexion qu'il a fière allure, avec son apparence de Prince of Persia.

Je souris, pour montrer que je me suis calmé.

Laisse-moi deviner. Vous avez tiré à la courte paille pour savoir qui irait me convaincre de me calmer, et tu as perdu.

Pas vraiment. On m'a plutôt désigné d'office comme volontaire.

Eh bien, te voilà frais, mon pauvre Pykar.

Il pouffe.

Tchoucky, celle-là, elle était vraiment nulle !

Je sais, mais je rêvais de la placer depuis un moment.

Il semble soulagé de me trouver comme ça. Sa "mission" sera moins sucidaire que prévu, apparemment.

Tchoucky, au nom de tout le groupe, il faut que je te dise qu'on est désolés et que...

Je sais. Laisse tomber. J'ai horreur du blabla cérémonial. Je vous présente mes excuses à tous et on n'en parle plus, d'accord ?

Ca me va, répond Pykar, visiblement soulagé. Allez, on rejoins les autres ?

Mais je l'arrête, et m'accroche à son bras. L'impression est revenue. Plus forte. Plus clair. Quelqu'un d'autre est en train de se virtualiser. Quelqu'un dont le potentiel de création dépasse tous les notres. Quelqu'un qui mets du temps à arriver sur Lyoko pour la simple et bonne raison que ce qu'elle amène avec elle est gigantesque.

Vivi, murmurè-je.

Pykar me regarde, intrigué.

Vivi ? Tu veux dire que Vivi est là, elle aussi.

Pas encore. Sa virtualisation est exceptionnellement longue. Comme si... Je crois que l'apparition de Vivi va dépasser en puissance toutes les nôtres réunies.

Heu... Rejoignons les autres.

**Dadmax :**

" Toujours pas d'explosion de fureur ou d'autre chose... Pykar doit bien s'en sortir."

Je jette un coup d'œil à Pesme et commence sur le ton de la conversation

- Ca ne lui ressemble pas de perdre le contrôle. Elle doit être vraiment à bout.

- Et c'est ma faute, répond-t-il.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais cette phrase me met vraiment en colère.

- Ha non, pas de jérémiades, ça me tape sur les nerfs. Ok, t'es fautif, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Rends-toi compte, elle se sent un peu impuissante. C'est elle la plus âgée, elle se sent responsable de nous et ça l'énerve de ne rien pouvoir faire . En plus, tu lui a fait peur, tout à l'heure, comme à nous tous d'ailleurs.

" Tiens, j'ai pas menti !"

- Sans oublier le fait d'être constamment exposée aux accès d'émotions de chacun d'entre nous. Le fait que tu ais explosé la tour est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

Il reste pensif.

-D'ailleurs...

Je ne fini pas ma phrase. Dans ma tête un signal d'alarme s'est déclenché. Aloth crie mentalement

_Trop tard! Ca a commencé !_

Ce cri me défonce intérieurement. Il me faut quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits et m'apercevoir que je suis tombé à genoux.

"Qu'a-t-il voulu dire?"

Je sens qu'un programme se modifie, comme s'il s'étendait. Et surtout je sens une perturbation du système.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis?

Je me tourne vers Pesme . Il ouvre des yeux exorbités. J'ai du crier en même temps qu'Aloth.

"D'abord avertir les autres."

_Tchoucky, il se passe quelque chose de grave._

**Tchoucky :**

Je sais. C'est Vivi. Son pouvoir de création est mille fois plus intense que le nôtre. Sa présence nous amène des pans entier de territoire... Et Xana... Xana commence à prendre conscience.

Dadmax, j'ai peur.

**ChaoticPesme :**

Je me rapprochai de Tchoucky.

- Essaye de ne pas t'inquiéter, ensemble nous serons toujours plus forts ! ... Je sais que tu as des raisons de m'en vouloir, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu me prendre ; mais saches que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi en cas de problème !

J'avais réussit à lui redonner un semblant de sourire, c'était peut être insuffisant pour les événements qui allaient se dérouler, mais comme Tchoucky le disait elle-même : "Un sourire ne coûte rien à qui le donne et apporte beaucoup à qui le reçoit !"

Je m'éloignai un peu.. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire intérieurement, d'un rire presque démoniaque.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai hâte de savoir ce que nous réserve notre "nouvel ami" !" pensais-je.

**Tchoucky :**

Je suis restée immobile, à le regarder s'éloigner. Il ne m'a pas dit grand chose, en fait, mais ce qu'il m'a dit, c'était exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Oui, je veux pouvoir compter sur lui en cas de problème, et qu'il m'ai parlé comme ça malgré tout ce que je viens de lui dire de blessant, ça m'émeut plus que je ne voudrais l'admettre.

Je lui cours après.

Hé, Pesme, attends.

Il se retourne, visiblement surpris, il n'attendais pas de réplique de ma part. Je me sens soudain gauche et maladroite. Je ne sais plus comment m'exprimer.

Ecoute, je suis désolée... Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter comme ça. Pour la tour, ce n'est pas grave, on va s'en sortir quand même. Enfin... Je veux dire... Je suis pas très douée pour les excuses, mais bon, merci. Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir.

**Éclipse :**

Je suis heureux. La journée est finie et il y a plus sport avant Lundi. De plus, j'ai pas de devoir. Je vais pouvoir direct aller sur le forum.

Donc, j'allume, j'attends, je lance Internet, j'entre l'adresse du site, et je clique sur "forum du site", et voilà, j'y suis. Je vais d'abord voir sur « Fan fictions » si il y en a des nouveaux, et là, je remarque qu'il y a un sujet qui porte le nom de "projet lyokofans". Bon, bah, je clique…

Et là, j'entends un bruit de tir laser, et je sens une odeur de grillade. Je regarde le mur d'à côté, et là, je vois une trace de tir laser, ou en tout cas une trace de brûlure. Donc je me retourne de l'autre coté, et là, je vois un frôlion qui est près à retirer, mais là, je pense qu'il me ratera pas. J'ai juste le temps de lever un bras, et un flash blanc m'aspire.

-Gneuh ??? Oucékejesuis ???

Devant moi, des arbres gigantesques s'alignent, et je sens quelque chose de dur dans mon dos. Je me relève, et je ressens une impression de déjà vu en regardant la forêt…

Et, tout d'un coup, TILT, je comprends que je suis sur Lyoko... Je ravale la boule qui est dans mon estomac : au moins, je sais où je suis.

J'essaie de savoir ce qui est dans mon dos, je sens deux trous de chaque coté, capables de laisser passer une main, et au fond, je sens une poignée en bois. Je l'accroche, et je remonte les bras. J'entend un bruit de lame, et je remet mes main devant, et je vois deux sabres en forme de croissants au bout de mes mains : je sais où je suis et je suis armé, décidément ça s'arrange… Enfin, d'un point de vue assez spécial…

Je remarque un gouffre noir. je m'approche et soudain j'entend une voix :

Tu es Éclipse ?

Euh, ben, euh, oui !

Toi aussi, tu es tombé dans mon piége.

Primo : quel piège ??? Deuzio : avec qui ???

Mon piège pour faire réapparaître XANA...

XANA!! Encore lui!! Il est pénible !

Et pour les autre tu n'as qu'a sauter et tu les retrouveras.

Et qui me dit que je dois te faire confiance ??

Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix puisque l'île où tu es est petite tu te décideras à sauter. Maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il y a à savoir, je part.

Et la voix s'arrêta. Bon, je fit le tour de "ma" forêt, et je vis que la voix avait raison. Elle était très petite... Je n'avais d'autre choix que de sauter. Qu'est-ce que je risquais ? J'allais pas rester là éternellement, donc, je me mis au bord et je sautai.

Je retombai sur un sol dur, et je vis que c'était le territoire banquise, mais je n'eus pas le temps de me relever que le bord de la falaise où j'étais céda à mon poids, et je dégringola de la falaise. La pente était glissante, et j'essayai tant bien que mal de me remettre debout, mais là, je vis avec effroi que la fin de la pente était raide mais la glace formait un tremplin : gasp ! Là, la boule à l'estomac revint à la charge. Debout à fond sur une pente glaçée avec au bout un tremplin… Mais la pensée partit en même temps que la réalité s'exécutait : j'étais trés haut avec une très grande vue de la banquise, un rapide calcul de l'angle et de la vitesse me montra que j'allais tombé sur un groupe de points noirs. Oh, mon Dieu, des Kankrelats, ou des Krabes, enfin des créatures de XANA. Il manquait plus que ça ! Mais, à mesure que ma chute me rapprochait des points, ils prenaient chacun des formes différentes, et soudain, je retombai sur un groupe de personnes dans un choc qui m'assoma. J'eus juste le temps d'entendre des cris de douleur et des grognements avant de tomber dans les pommes.

**Dadmax :**

Je souris. Tchoucky et Pesme ont clos la dispute. Mais soudain un mal de crâne terrible me prend.

"Ho non ! Ca ne va pas recommencer !"

Cette fois, Aloth s'exprime directement par moi. Je sens combien cet effort lui coûte :

« Il faut vous dépêcher de sortir : vous êtes sept à présent. Et vous avez une autre tour !"

Il a fini et je chancelle . Tout à coup, je reçois un choc dans le dos, qui me fait tomber.

"Et m c'est quoi, ça encore !"

Je me relève et regarde.

Pesme répond à ma question muette:

-Ca doit être le sixième.

**Tchoucky :**

C'est Éclipse, dis-je.

Pas besoin d'être télépathe pour le remarquer, rigole Pykar. Il est exactement comme son avatar du forum.

Je me penche vers notre nouvel arrivant, qui gît inanimé sur le sol.

Oh, Éclipse, tu m'entends ?

**Éclipse :**

J'entends une voix qui me demande si je l'entends. Je suis comme les jours où on a mal dormi : je vois flou et j'ai un mal de tête horrible à cause du choc. La voix qui me parles, je la reconnais pas.

Éclipse, c'est moi, Tchoucky !

Tchoucky ??

Je me relève tant bien que mal, le mal de tête s'apaise, et je vois mieux. Naturellement, je remarque que je suis tombé sur Dadmax, donc je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever, puis je me retourne. Je regarde successivement Tchoucky, Chaotic, Pykar et Ayoju d'un air de n'y rien comprendre tandis qu'ils essayent de m'expliquer, et c'est alors que je réagis :

Là !!!

Quoi, là ??? demande Chaotic

Derrière toi !!!

6 Krabes foncent vers nous, prêts à nous abattre…

**Tchoucky :**

Je crie :

Courrez ! On a plus assez de point de vie pour combattre !

Sans attendre, j'attrape la main d'Éclipse (qui ne comprends toujours pas ce qui lui arrive), et je l'emmène.

Allez-y, crie Pesme, je vous couvre !

Pas de héros inutiles ! hurlè-je par dessus mon épaule. Entraînez-le de force, vous autres !

D'un même mouvement, Ayoju, Pykar et Dadmax attrapent ChaoticPesme, qui par le bras, qui par l'autre bras, et qui par la peau du coup, l'obligeant à se mettre à l'abri derrière la cascade. Les créatures encerclent notre refuge, et tirent.

**Dadmax :**

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la cascade et me replie aussitôt qu'un laser me frôle la tête.

-Quelqu'un a une idée ?

Silence.

"Super."

J'ai un plan, mais il ne me plaît pas du tout. Je regarde encore à l'extérieur.

" Et dire que dans mes fics, Aloth n'hésite jamais. Ca me fait un truc à modifier."

Mais là j'ai besoin de SON aide. J'ignore comment appliquer mon plan.

_Aloth , aide-moi. Dis moi comment faire._

_Laisse moi faire et fais moi confiance._

_...D'accord_

Je le sens s'insinuer dans mes centres de contrôle. C'est avec une voix sêche que je l'entends s'adresser aux autres:

-Donnez vous la main et laissez-vous aller.

Il se concentre. Je sais ce qu'il va faire. Il va concentrer la copie de deux pouvoirs.

- C'est parti.

Je me dissous, mon corps se change en des dizaines de chauve-souris qui enveloppent mes amis . Nous nous élevons à grande vitesse, puis je me sens aspiré. C'est là que tout devient difficile : il faut maintenir les deux pouvoirs soudés et en plus leurs fournir suffisamment d'énergie pour les obliger à continuer d'exister.

Aloth puise dans mes reserves et je m'épuise. D'un autre coté, je sens qu'on se rapproche. Il faut tenir.

"Encore une seconde...."

Soudain, ça y est: nous réaparaissons et je m'écroule. Je marmone :

-Merci.

Puis je tombe dans les pommes.

**Tchoucky :**

Eclipse, Pykar, aidez-moi à le porter.

J'entoure de mes bras le corps inanimé de Dadmax et essuie la sueur de son front.

_"Ca va aller, _lui soufflè-je en pensée,_ t'as été génial, maintenant, c'est nous qui allons veiller sur toi."_

Je jette un coup d'œil sur le décor qui nous entoure. Rochers gris, épars et clairsemés. Lueur d'aube. Le territoire montagne est en train de se construire devant moi. Les plateaux ne semblent pas vouloir arrêter de se multiplier. Je sens le nouveau Xana grandir dans mon esprit, mais malgré cela, je souris. Aloth nous a mené exactement au bon endroit.

Je me tourne vers les autres. Ils regardent le décor Montagne autour d'eux, d'un air interdit. Ils semblent ne pas comprendre comment ils sont arrivés là.

Mais, que s'est-il passé ? demande Ayoju.

Dadmax a copié à la fois ton pouvoir et celui de Pesme pour nous transporter tous ici.

Ici ? répète Eclipse qui regarde autour de lui. Pourquoi ici ?

Parce que c'est là que Vivi est apparue. Elle est évanouie, dans une tour, quelque part par là. Xana la maintient dans l'inconscience, car tant qu'elle ne se réveille pas, il peut continuer à prendre de la force et à grandir. Venez. Il faut la trouver.

**ChaoticPesme :**

Je suivis le groupe, en queue, en admirant le paysage montagneux qui prenait forme peu à peu ; je m'adressai ensuite à Tchoucky.

Je ne comprends pas bien ! Comment le nouveau XANA peut-il se servir du sommeil de Vivi pour gagner en puissance ? Autant dans Code Lyoko XANA avait des idées très tordues, mais là !!

**Tchoucky :**

La réflexion me fait rire. Mon premier rire depuis que je suis sur Lyoko 02. Mais je m'efforce d'expliquer sérieusement :

Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Le nouveau Xana n'est pas encore assez construit pour penser à des stratégies. C'est simplement que Vivi n'est pas une Lyokofan ordinaire. Sa puissance sur Lyoko est bien plus forte que la nôtre. En se virtualisant, ce n'est pas un bout de terrain qu'elle a créé, tu le vois bien, mais tout un territoire. Et ce territoire ne cessera de grandir que lorsqu'elle aura achevé le processus de virtualisation, c'est à dire lorsqu'elle se réveillera.

Il m'écoute avec un air dubitatif. Bien sûr, il n'a pas l'esprit de Xana dans la tête, lui. Il est obligé de me croire sur parole. Je continue.

C'est pour ça que la conscience naissante de Xana veille à la retenir coincé entre la réalité et ici, il ne faut pas encore qu'elle se réveille, pas tant qu'il ne sera pas entièrement créé.

C'est aussi pour ça que nous devons la trouver au plus vite !

**ChaoticPesme :**

Saisissant un peu mieux la complexité de la situation, je poursuivis :

J'ai un peu réfléchi au plan de Dadmax, provoquer l'Annonyme pour qu'il nous attaque encore est risqué... Tu penses vraiment pouvoir le localiser pendant le combat ?

**Tchoucky :**

Une pointe de nervosité me traverse. Oui, il y a le plan. Un plan qui tient à peu près la route, si on survit assez longtemps pour pouvoir l'appliquer. Mais lui n'y crois pas, ou plus exactement, il a des doutes. Je ne pourrais le rassurer qu'en me montrant la plus optimiste possible :

Je l'ai fait une fois. Et Dadmax m'aidera. Il dit qu'il y a une faille dans le système, et que je pourrais y pénétrer. Et ensuite... Si nous pouvons nous servir de mes dons pour pirater l'ordinateur de l'Anonyme, c'est le salut ! Aloth, l'esprit informatique qui donne à Dadmax tous ses pouvoirs, pourra pénétrer dans le programme-piège, et nous faire tous sortir de là ! Qu'est-ce que nous avons à perdre, en essayant ?

Il ne répond pas, mais le regard qu'il pose sur moi me remue profondément. Il s'inquiète. Il ne l'admettra pas, mais il s'inquiète, comme nous tous ! Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, m'efforçant d'y placer tout ce qu'il m'est possible de courage, d'espoir.

On va s'en sortir, Pesme. J'ai confiance.

**Ayoju :**

Tchoucky finissait à peine sa phrase qu'à nouveau un bruit attira mon attention. Apparemment, ça venait de derrière elle. Je me décalai légèrement pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, appréhendant la réponse.

"A croire que je ne peux entendre que ça !" pensai-je sombrement. Et, de nouveau, mes craintes se confirmèrent.

- Je crois qu'on aura pas besoin de provoquer un combat ! Notre nouveau XANA s'en charge déjà !

Je tendis le doigt en direction de ce que j'avais aperçu. Tout le groupe se tourna alors dans cette direction.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ca ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? demanda Pesme, exaspéré.

Avec sa vue plus développée que la mienne, il identifia ce qui s'approchait avant moi.

- Des Blocks ! Et ils sont nombreux ! Très nombreux ! insista-t-il.

J'étais gonflé à bloc - c'était le cas de le dire - agacé par ces attaques à répétition. Je me mis en position de combat, près à agir. Les autres firent de même.

**Kallisto :**

Je venais de me connecter à Internet lorsque je vis, un nouveau sujet sur le forum de Code Lyoko... Il s'appelait "Le Projet Lyokofans". Curieuse, je cliquais sur le sujet et attendis le chargement de la page, lorsque je sentis mon corps entier s'entourer d'une lumière blanche, puis mon corps devint léger et ce fut le trou noir...

Mes yeux se rouvrirent sur un territoire, une parcelle de terre et de pierre grise, aux accents de brume et de pics de montagnes... Mais c'est en regardant le territoire de plus près que je m'aperçus que j'avais atterris sur Lyoko !!! Le monde virtuel !!! Je me regardais avec curiosité, une tunique blanche, un pantalon vert, des cordes aux poignets et hanches... En observant le bout de territoire où j'avais atterri, je découvris qu'au lieu de la mer numérique, il y avait un vide, un trou noir qui paraissait dangereux. Puis, j'entendis une voix :

"Tu es la huitième à tomber dans mon piège, grâce à toi, le territoire Montagne est presque fini !!!"

- Qui êtes-vous ??? Qu'est-ce que je fabrique ici ???

- Plus tard, ma chère, plus tard, me répondit la voix inconnue d'un ton mystérieux, pour le moment, XANA va bientôt être fini !!!"

La voix s'éteint, mais qu'est-ce que je fout ici ??? Pourquoi moi ? Et quel est ce piège ???

Avec un mal pas possible, je réussis à me calmer, je vois qu'un bout de territoire Montagne plus grand que le mien s'approche, j'entends des bruits de lasers, des cris. Sans hésiter, je ferme les yeux et je pense à ce territoire qui s'approche de moi. Mon corps est léger, il vole lentement...

Mes yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau et je m retrouve au cœur d'un combat entre des Jeunes adolescents et des blocks pas très sympas. Je suis abasourdie, que dois-je faire ???

**Éclipse :**

Je me positionne et je me prépare à attaquer, quand soudain je remarque que quelqu'un est à coté de moi. Je regarde, et là, je vois une fille qui a atterris au milieu de nous tous, tout le monde se retourne pour voir la nouvelle arrivante qui a l'air aussi déboussolé que je l'était à mon atterrissage sur Lyoko.

- Euh...

- (Tchoucky) Kallisto !!

- (Kallisto) Oui ??

- (Chaotic) et de 7 !!

- Oui, et après un de plus un de moins, lance Tchoucky.

- Plus de personne à protéger !

Je tends mon sabre-croissant, et un tir de block s'écrase dessus au lieu de toucher Tchoucky.

- Merci.

- De rien

- Bon, on vas pas rester faire la causette, car je vous rappelle qu'il y a de gros méchants Blocks là bas, dit Chaotic.

Tout le monde, y compris Kallisto, se met en position de combat près à attaquer.

**Pykar :**

Les tirs fusaient de toute part, et je faisais tout pour les éviter...

"Faites attention ! lança Eclipse. Y en a qui ont plus beaucoup de points de vie !"

Tchoucky restait en arrière pour couvrir Dadmax, tandis que Kallisto commençait à foncer avec ses cordes : elle abattit un bloc des son entrée en scène. Pendant ce temps, Pesme évitait tous les tirs et réussit à aligner un Block grâce à son Jackal. Ayoju fit une glissade et faucha un des blocs avec sa lame caudale. Eclipse, fonçant dans le tas avec ses lames en "décapita" (si on peut dire pour des Blocks) un autre et j'en abattis aussi un.

"On en a pas fini, dit Ayoju: Y'en a des tonnes d'autres!

-Des suggestions? fit Pesme"

**Tchoucky :**

Surtout, me lance Ayoju par dessus son épaule, reste bien en arrière. Avec 20PV, il suffit d'un impact et c'est fini pour toi.

Je hoche la tête et traîne derrière un roc le corps inanimé de Dadmax. Il gémit.

Je vois Pykar et Eclipse, en première ligne, qui dévient les laser dirigés vers Pesme et Ayoju, tandis que Kallisto abat Block sur Block.

Les Blocks se battent sans la moindre stratégie, Xana n'a pas encore pris possession de toute ses capacités.

Désireuse de mettre le plus de distance entre nous et les lasers, je tire Dadmax tout contre la paroi rocheuse. C'est là que je le vois.

En pensée, j'appelle tous les autres :

_Il y a un souterrain dans la roche ! On peut s'enfuir par là !_

**Dadmax :**

Je lutte, soit pour me réveiller, soit pour m'endormir tout à fait. En tout cas, surtout pour ne pas rester entre les deux.

Je sens qu'on me secoue. J'entend vaguement quelqu'un crier mon nom.

"Finalement, ce sera pour se réveiller !"

Doucement, trop doucement a mon goût, j'émerge. Je sens qu'on me traîne et tout à coup ma jambe racle un truc piquant. Ca achève de me réveiller.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux. Ce que je vois me surprend :

Mes amis se battent contre une armée de Blocks. Je remarque, parmi eux, une fille que je vois pour la première fois. Elle porte une tunique blanche, des cordes aux poignets, et se bats avec une détermination farouche qui me plaît.

"Qui ça peut bien être ?"

J'essaie de parler, et c'est d'une voix pas très sûre que je dis:

-Tchoucky, s'il te plait, aide-moi à me lever.

Elle m'aide. Grâce à elle, je me lève sans trop de problèmes.

Une fois debout, je reprends totalement mes esprits. Je suis encore faible.

Tchoucky me tire en me disant de la suivre.

-C'est qui la nouvelle?

**Tchoucky :**

C'est Kallisto. Elle est arrivée pendant que tu étais inconscient. Le nouveau Xana commence à devenir assez fort pour nous envoyer des Blocks, mais il n'a encore aucune stratégie. On a encore le temps de trouver la tour et de réveiller Vivi !

**Ayoju :**

Cela faisait maintenant 5 Blocks que j'avais détruis. Et je ne m'étais téléporté que 2 fois pour éviter des lasers. J'entendis alors l'appel télépathique de Tchoucky. Par réflexe, je me tournai vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait tout à l'heure, mais elle s'était déplacé à l'abri avec Dadmax. Mais ce moment d'inattention me fut fatal.

- Aïe !

Je venais de recevoir un tir dans le dos, juste punition de mon moment d'égarement. Ne cherchant pas à répliquer, je me téléportai derrière un rocher. A ma grande surprise, Tchoucky s'y cachait avec Dadmax qui reprenait seulement ses esprits.

- Ca va, vous deux ? demandais-je.

- Oh, oui ! me répondit Tchoucky. Il n'a rien de mieux qu'à me demander qui est la nouvelle !

- C'est Kallisto ! répondis-je précipitament. Elle est aussi tombée dans le panneau et, du coup, a permis à notre cher Anonyme de finir le territoire Montagne.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Tchoucky.

- L'air de rien, on arrive à se parler tout en combattant !

Un tir nous frôla alors.

- Bon il faut que j'y retourne, j'ai des Blocks qui commencent à s'impatienter !

Et je me téléportai à nouveau au cœur de la bataille....

**ChaoticPesme :**

Mes chargeurs se vidaient à une cadence accélérée, j'en avais bientôt 5 vides à mes pieds. Je comptais pas les Blocks que je détruisais, mais chaque fois que j'en abattais un, j'avais l'impression qu'il était aussitôt remplacé. Je reculais en esquivant les tirs et surveillant que l'un de mes compagnons n'était pas en danger, lorsque j'entendis l'appel mental de Tchoucky. Dans un moment de distraction, un laser passa très près de ma tête. Pour une fois, je décidais de me montrer prudent : grâce à mon Doppelganger, je lançais alors 3 trois de mes clones, leur donnant la charge de distraire les monstres, pendant que je me précipitais derrière cette fameuse paroi rocheuse.

- Pesme, qu'est ce que tu faisais ?! me lança Tchoucky.

- Je m'amusais...

- Au fait, au fait, à propos de la nouvelle...

- Je sais pour Kallisto, je l'ai entendu parlais avec Ayoju pendant la bataille !... Faut que Pykar et Ayoju viennent vite qu'on puisse se tirer d'ici !

- Tu deviens raisonnable Pesme ! dit Dadmax

- Non, c'est juste que ça devient lassant de tirer toujours sur les mêmes monstres !

**Tchoucky :**

_Venez, Dépéchez-vous !_

Comme au ralenti dans un film, je vois Kallisto qui s'évapore, puis se rematérialise près de moi.

Ayoju et Pykar semblent avoir plus de mal à se dégager. Il sont encerclés. Ayoju essaye d'atteindre la main de Pykar pour se téléporter avec lui, mais les Blocks les séparent.

C'est alors que je remarque qu'Eclipse s'est immobilisé au milieu du combat. Un halo vert l'entoure. De lourd nuages noirs, surgis de nulle part, s'élèvent au dessus de lui. Et soudain, un éclair de foudre s'abat sur le sol.

Allez-y ! hurle-t-il.

Ayoju a profité de la confusion pour se glisser près de Pykar et lui saisir le bras. Tous deux se téléportent près de Dadmax, qui s'est déjà avancé dans le tunnel.

_Ils sont en sécurité, Eclipse, viens !_

Eclipse a levé les bras. L'orage gronde méchamment. Des éclairs pulvérisent les Blocks les plus proches.

Il fait volte face, et court à nous. J'aperçois derrière lui un Block qui se charge, près à tirer sur lui.

Une boule de feu jaillit de ma main et va foudroyer l'hostile. Je pousse Eclipse, qui m'a enfin atteinte, dans le souterrain.

C'est un couloir étroit et gris, il y fait sombre. Malgré moi, je frissonne. J'ai horreur des coins sombres. Je m'efforce de le cacher.

On ne sais pas où mène se souterrain, Tchoucky.

Il mène au salut. Voilà où il mène !

**Dadmax :**

J'avance dans le tunnel. J'ai presque entièrement recouvré mon énergie. J'entends mes amis parler derrière moi. Il sont sans doute en train d'expliquer la situation à la nouvelle.

Je réfléchis intensement. J'ai remarqué , ou plutôt Aloth a remarqué quelque chose, lorsque nous sommes arrivés en territoire montagne, lorsque nous étions au-dessus. J'essaie de savoir quoi, mais Aloth s'est retiré dans un coin de ma tête. Après quelques minutes de réflexion en plus, je comprends :

"La structure de ce territoire ! C'est une hyper-spirale. Ce qui veut dire que ce qui l'a créé doit être au centre."

_Tchoucky, je sais où est Vivi. Elle..._

Je m'arrête, et je dis à voie haute:

-Silence!

Ils me regardent tous avec de grands yeux alors que j'essaie de retrouver le son que je viens d'entendre. Il m'a l'air familier et en même temps je sais que je ne l'ai jamais entendu, ou plutôt... ressenti.

Je sais ! Un câble de Xana prenant place dans Lyoko.

"Voyons le bon coté des choses: je vais pouvoir me déplacer dans tout Lyoko sans claquer d'énergie, maintenant. »

**Kallisto :**

Dans ma tête, pleins d'informations tournent, je viens juste d'arriver et je me sens déjà submergée... Nous sommes dans un étroit tunnel, gris et peu éclairé. Nous sommes à la queue leu-leu, je suis tout derrière et j'essaye de suivre le mouvement. En y pensant un peu, je crois que d'autres personnes vont nous suivre ici, sur ce Lyoko 2. Je pose la question :

"Dîtes, vous pensez qu'il y aura d'autres arrivants ici ?"

C'est Eclipse qui répond :

- J'espère pas, sinon, le nouveau XANA va nous donner du fil à retordre !!!

- Surtout pour retrouver Vivi, annonce Tchoucky, ça va pas être facile, Espérons qu'il y aura plus d'arrivants...

- Mouais, moi aussi j'espère... renchérit Pesme.

Nous somme au bout du tunnel, et la lumière commence à nous caresser le visage... Que va t-il encore se passer ???

**ChaoticPesme :**

Je sortais en dernier du tunnel. Cette courte escapade souterraine m'avait remis d'aplomb, même sur Lyoko, j'adorais l'obscurité... ce que n'était apparemment pas le cas de Tchoucky qui tremblait comme une feuille jusqu'à ce qu'elle en sorte également.

La réflexion que Dadmax avait faite m'avait interpellé comme les autres, il semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Nous nous tûmes alors tous.

J'avais encore un pied dans le souterrain, et dans le silence qui s'installait, j'entendais de petits cliquetis venant du fond du tunnel. Même avec ma vision perçante, je ne pouvais rien voir d'autre que le noir. Je jetais un regard derrière moi, Kallisto était juste dans mon dos. Soudain, je vis une lumière rouge se dirigeait à toute vitesse dans notre direction ; d'un réflexe, je bondis sur Kallisto, encaissant le tir à sa place ! Ils étaient encore loin, mais la situation était claire : les Blocks avaient réussi à nous suivre !

**Kallisto :**

Je n'avais pas entendu ce qui se passait derrière moi, tout ce que je vis, c'était ChaoticPesme qui me sautait dessus pour recevoir un tir de laser qui aurait dû être pour moi...

"Euh... merci Pesme, euh... ça va ???"

- Ouais, ça va t'inquiète, me répondit-il.

- Oh non, ça veut dire que les Blocks sont derrière nous... grogna Ayoju, ils vont pas recommencer !!!

Aïe, aïe, aïe, les Blocks commençaient déjà à nous rattraper, je sentai déjà leur cliquetis désagréables à mes oreilles...

"Attendez !!! Hurlai-je, je crois que j'ai une idée !!!

- Ah bon, et laquelle, interrogea Dadmax.

-Et bien, commencai-je, je pourrais lancer une de mes attaque nuages d'acides dans le tunnel et les Blocks fondront !!!"

Ils me regardèrent avec étonnement... Aurais-je dis une bêtise ???

**Dadmax :**

Les autres la regarde avec étonnement, ou avec espoir. Moi je suis septique.

- Pourquoi pas ? lance Pesme

-Ca peut marcher. (Ca, c'était Pykar)

J'ai envie de leur crier « Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je suis le seul a réfléchir, ici ? », mais je sais que si je fait ça, ça aura de mauvaises conséquence. De plus, je n'ai aucune raison de passer mes nerfs sur eux. Je suis stressé : je n'arrête pas de trouver des failles à mon plan.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne dois pas le leur montrer. C'est pourquoi je dis simplement :

- Si tu lâches ton nuage dans le tunnel, on sera tous affecté.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi?

-Parce qu'un reste de l'orage d'Eclipse plane dans ce tunnel et qu'au contact du nuage il se transformera en vent puissant qui nous renverra l'acide en pleine face.

**ChaoticPesme :**

- Si tu as une meilleure idée, dis-la maintenant, Dadmax !

Je m'aperçus que le chargeur dans mon Jackal était vide, je le laissai tomber à terre et en remis un autre.

- En attendant, je vais tirer dans le tas pour essayer de les ralentir le plus possible ! N'essayez pas de m'en empêcher... mais décidez vous vite ! Dis-je sèchement.

**Tchoucky :**

Moi, j'ai une idée. Mais ça implique que je retourne au devant de ces sale bestioles, dans cet horrible couloir sombre...

Il faut pourtant le faire. Déjà, Pesme a chargé son arme, près à tirer. Je pose la main sur le canon, l'obligeant à arrêter son geste, et plonge dans le souterrain.

Tchoucky, appelle Ayoju, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Eh, où tu vas ?

Je me suis mise à courir. Courir c'est le seul moyen d'oublier toute cette obscurité qui se referme sur moi. J'entends ChaoticPesme qui jure, puis lance d'une voix ferme.

Restez dehors, je la rattrape !

Il tente de me poursuivre, de me ramener. Sans ralentir, je prends appui sur sa présence afin d'oublier à quel point il fait sombre autour de moi...

A cause de l'exiguïté du couloir, les Blocks ne peuvent avancer que un par un. Celui qui me fait face commence à rougir, près à me tirer dessus, je le désintègre d'une boule de feu, et bondit sur le dos du deuxième. Ce dernier se met à tirer dans tout les sens, obligeant Pesme qui tentait de me rejoindre, à se réfugier contre la paroi. Accrochée au dos de la bête, je ferme les yeux, et cherche.

Mon Dieu, comme il fait noir autour de moi ! Non ! Non, n'y penses pas ! Concentre-toi ! Xana. Xana, où es-tu ?

Mon esprit s'étend, s'étend sur Lyoko, effleure la pensée de mes compagnons, et plonge dans cette âme naissante encore vulnérable. Il ne m'oppose aucune résistance, ne semble pas même constater ma présence dans son programme. J'entends, dans un coin de ma tête, la voix de Pesme qui m'appelle, me supplie de revenir. Je lui souris, de loin, pour le rassurer.

Je dessine dans mon esprit l'image du couloir vide, vide de nous, et la lui impose. Je ressaute à terre. Le Block sur lequel j'étais montée tourne un peu sur lui-même, comme perdu, puis fait demi-tour et s'éloigne avec tous ses compagnons.

Je suis restée immobile, accroupit au milieu de se couloir obscur, tentant de retrouver mon agilité d'esprit après l'exercice mental que je viens de faire. Et lentement, la peur me revient, l'insupportable peur du noir, autour de moi.

Tchoucky ?

ChaoticPesme s'est accroupit, près de moi. Je m'oblige à dissimuler mes angoisses, et m'accroche à sa présence pour les contrer. A voir son visage, il est sincèrement impressionné par ce que je viens de faire.

Tu es vraiment complètement dingue, c'est pas possible ! Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

Rien. Je l'ai seulement persuadé que nous n'étions pas là.


	4. Le plan de Dadmax

_**Chapitre IV) Le plan de Dadmax.**_

**Tchoucky :**

Après avoir encore marché, s'être faufilé sur les sentiers rocheux qui longent les falaises, avoir parcouru les plateaux, nous touchons enfin au but.

La tour se dresse devant nous, telle un phare, au cœur du territoire, isolée sur un morceau de roche flottant dans le vide.

Xana a tout prévu, fait remarquer Eclipse. Il a isolé la tour, pour que nous ne puissions pas l'atteindre.

Ce n'est pas Xana, répond-je, ses idées sont encore trop basiques pour qu'il puisse élaborer des stratégie comme celle-là. Celui qui a isolé la tour, c'est sûrement l'Anonyme.

Sans mot dire, Kallisto s'est avancée jusqu'au bord du plateau où nous nous tenons. Entre nous et la tour, plusieurs rochers volants viennent et vont, petites passerelles au mouvement aléatoire.

Il faut sauter. Dit-elle.

J'observe les mouvements déconstruits des rocs. La perspective de sauter de l'un à l'autre ne m'enchante guère. Je me retourne vers mes compagnons.

Vous vous sentez près à ce genre de gymnastique ?

Eclipse et Pesme opinent du chef, mais Pykar secoue violemment la tête.

Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas passer par là ! Je... Le vide, je ne supporte pas le vide.

A son timbre de voix, je sens qu'il est réellement terrorisé. Je me tourne vers Dadmax, en quête d'une suggestion, d'un conseil. Celui-ci s'est détaché du groupe et avancé vers un agencement de reliefs près de nous.

Dadmax ? Où tu vas ?

Dadmax se retourne vers moi, et sourit.

Pas besoin de sauter. Il y a un moyen beaucoup plus simple de rejoindre la tour.

Il désigne de la main quelque chose qui jaillit du sol, entre les rochers. Un câble. Un câble de Xana. Je ne comprends pas où il veux en venir.

Donnez-moi la main, vous autres ! dit-il d'une voix impérative.

Il a saisit le câble avec sa main gauche, et nous tend sa main droite. Les un après les autres, Pesme, Pykar, Ayoju, Eclipse et Kallisto viennent déposer leur main droite dans sa paume. Je reste en arrière. Je me souviens encore trop bien de l'état dans lequel il était, la dernière fois qu'il nous a tous transportés d'un point à un autre.

Dadmax, tu es sûr que...

Pas de souci, Tchoucky, cette fois-ci c'est différent, je te jure !

A contrecœur, je consens à poser ma main au-dessus de toute les autres.

Aussitôt, je me sens happée. Tout Lyoko se brouille autour de moi. Je suis entraînée dans un passage étroit sans fin. Les autres sont toujours autour de moi, mais je ne les vois plus.

"Nous voyageons à travers le câble de Xana !" ai-je juste le temps de penser.

Et nous réapparaissons, sur l'île volante, juste devant la tour.

Je regarde Dadmax d'un air sincèrement impressionné, et je ne suis pas la seule.

Alors là ! dit Pykar. Mais comment as-tu fait ça ?

Voyager à travers les câbles, répond Dadmax, non sans fierté, c'est une autre des capacités d'Aloth, dans mon fanfiction.

Kallisto s'est avancée vers la tour. Elle paraît impressionnée, c'est la première fois qu'elle en voit une en vrai. Je la vois ouvrir les bras et traverser la paroi blanche et intangible. Je m'avance à mon tour, et la suis.

Aussitôt à l'intérieur, un immense sentiment de paix m'envahit. Je devine, sans savoir vraiment comment, que mes point de vies me reviennent. Kallisto m'attend au centre du plateau, illuminé par son entrée.

Où est Vivi ? demande-t-elle.

Là haut. réponds-je en venant me placer sur le centre du plateau.

A nouveau, le halo bleu m'enveloppe et m'entraîne vers le sommet de la tour. Je pose le pied sur la plate-forme supérieure, aussitôt suivie par Kallisto.

Vivi est étendue au centre, les yeux clos, les bras en croix. Elle a de longs cheveux châtains, et porte une tunique courte, noire, à manche de soie bleue, un pantalon noir, léger et flottant, des gants d'un noir un peu moins profonds, et une ceinture en soie rouge. Elle ressemble à une prêtresse...

Je me penche sur elle, et l'appelle en pensée. Mais ses yeux restent clos.

Je ne peux pas la réveiller, dis-je à Kallisto. Xana me bloque l'accès à son esprit. En le pénétrant, tout à l'heure, j'ai dû lui apprendre à se défendre.

Alors, répond Kallisto, il faut la faire sortir de la tour.

Je tourne la tête. Les garçons nous ont rejointes, les uns après les autres. Ils regardent tous Vivi d'un air interdit.

C'est... C'est Vivi, ça ? Demande Pykar, avec une voix un peu rauque.

Ben, oui, dis-je, c'est Vivi. Et alors ?

Ils sont en train de la fixer avec des yeux si ronds que c'est à se demander comment ils ne s'éjectent pas de leurs orbites.

Elle est... Heu... commence Dadmax.

Superbe ! Achève Eclipse pour lui.

Super canon, tu veux dire ! s'écrie ChaoticPesme, exprimant par là, je le sens, la pensée de tous les autres.

Kallisto et moi nous regardons, et poussons un même soupir exaspéré.

Oh, les doux rêveurs ! dis-je avec humeur. Quand vous aurez fini de sourire aux anges, vous songerez peut-être à nous aider à la réveillez !

ChaoticPesme me lance un sourire en coin.

Ma parole, on dirait que tu es jalouse, Tchoucky.

Jalouse, moi ! répétè-je, oûtrée.

Si tu n'as rien de plus intelligent à dire, lui dit Kallisto, non sans humeur, aide-moi à la transporter, il faut l'emmener hors de la tour.

Aidez, vous aussi, les autres ! dis-je avec un ton maintenant vraiment hargneux.

Ouiiiii, cheeeef ! répond Dadmax en se mettant au garde à vous.

Ils s'accroupissent autour de Vivi et la saisissent par les épaules, puis la soulèvent du sol, tandis que je les observe, du bord de la plate-forme. Jalouse, moi, pffff, n'importe quoi ! Les hommes, je vous jure !

Avec précaution, je me demande au passage s'ils se montreraient aussi précautionneux avec moi ou Kallisto ils la portent jusqu'au bord de la plate-forme et se laissent tomber jusqu'en bas de la tour.

Je les suis. Kallisto ferme la marche. Nous quittons la tour, et étendons Vivi sur le sol rocailleux.

A nouveau, je m'accroupis vers elle et cherche son esprit. Hors de la tour, l'emprise de Xana est très faible. J'enveloppe l'âme de vivi avec mon être et l'oblige à revenir en elle.

_Vivi. Vivi..._

Elle ouvre les yeux, provoquant un frémissement parmi la rangée des garçons, et se redresse sur ses coudes. Elle semble avoir du mal à retrouver complètement conscience. Elle me regarde, puis passe en revue chacun des visages penchés au dessus d'elle... Et sourit.

Vous en en avez mis, du temps ! dit-elle avec un voix encore faible.

**Dadmax :**

Vivi s'est réveillée. La première chose qu'elle dit est :

Vous en avez mis du temps.

Je la regarde en souriant. Mais je m'arrête de sourire en entendant dans ma tête :

_Cette attirance est pitoyable._

_Tu ne sais pas, Aloth, tu n'as jamais été totalement humain._ dis-je avant de fermer mon esprit à toute réplique.

Bon, hé ben, c'est pas tout, mais on a un plan a mettre à exécution. Viv ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, je suppose ? J'y vais, je dois d'abord accéder aux fichiers internes de la tour.

J'ai parlé froidement. J'ignore pourquoi.

"Peut-être Aloth."

Voila que maintenant je me mens à moi-même.

Je me dirige vers la tour. Avant d'entrer, j'entend les autres parler mais je ne comprend pas ce qu'ils disent.

**Pykar :**

Assis par terre, j'espérais que le plan de Tchoucky/Dadmax allait marcher... Sinon, coté bonne nouvelle, le passage à la tour nous avait régénérés tous nos points de vie. Soudain, je lançai :

Il est quelle heure ?

Tu crois qu'on peut savoir ? répliqua Chaotic.

Ca doit faire longtemps qu'on est ici. J'espère que le retour vers le passé est fourni avec cette version, sinon bonjour l'engueulade...

J'suis sur qu'on trouvera une solution, répondit Ayoju. En attendant, faut espérer que le plan marche comme prévu.

Juste une question, Vivi, comment t'es arrivée ici?"

**Vivi :**

Je regardais Pykar en me mettant à réfléchir.

Comme si tout avait été naturel, je ne me souvenais plus vraiment... Comment étais-je arrivée ? Je cherchais dans mes souvenirs, puis je dit :

Je faisais ma ronde habituelle sur le forum, je regarder les sujets vite fait pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de flood, je n'avais pas le temps d'approfondir.

Puis j'ai vu le sujet "Projet Lyokofans" et après ....

Continue ... Répliqua Pykar.

Je repris la parole pour un court instant :

Je ne me souviens plus de rien.

**Tchoucky :**

Si j'ai bien fait mes calculs, dis-je, ça doit faire un peu plus de vingt-quatre heure que j'ai été virtualisée. Il doit faire nuit, en ce moment, dans le monde réel.

Au moment même où je dis ces mots, un angoisse sourde m'étreint. Ma deuxième nuit hors du réel. J'habite seule. Il peut s'écouler encore quelque jours avant que quelqu'un ne constate ma disparition.

Et les autres ? Est-ce qu'on les recherche ? Je ne juge pas opportun de parler de mes inquiétudes et souris.

Haut les cœurs ! Si le plan de Dadmax marche, nous serons tous chez nous avant le prochain lever de soleil.

**Malik :**

Je venais d'arriver sur le forum et, étant donné que ça faisait une semaine que je n'avais pu venir, il y avait pas mal de nouveaux posts.

Je vois qu'il y a une nouvelle fanfiction, « Le Projet Lyokofans ». Je me dis que ce doit être intérressant mais, que malgré tout, je ferais mieux de rattraper mon retard, alors, je m'en vais dans "Blabla des Lyokophiles" et je parcours tous les sujets.

Malgré mon envie de voir la nouvelle fanfiction, je ne parvenais pas à cliquer dessus. Quelque chose m'en empêchait, j'entendais comme des voix, au loin, chaque fois que le curseur se trouvait sur le titre de la fanfic.

**Tchoucky :**

_Tout est en place, Tchoucky, viens me rejoindre._ Dit la voix de Dadmax dans ma tête.

Je regarde les autres.

Dadmax est près. Je vais le rejoindre. Vous, vous allez attendre devant la tour.

Attendre quoi ? demande Vivi.

Attendre les ennuis. Grogne Pesme.

Ayoju explique.

Ils veulent provoquer une bataille. Si celui qui nous a piégés ici est obligé de nous envoyer ses monstres, Tchoucky pourra pénétrer son esprit grâce à ses pouvoirs, et Dadmax se servira de ce lien pour pirater le programme-piège. Mais il faudra qu'on tienne sous le feu de l'ennemi jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive.

Alors, vas-y vite ! Me dit Vivi.

J'entre dans la tour et me laisse aspirer vers le haut, jusqu'à la plate-forme, où Dadmax m'attend. Il est en train de pianoter sur le clavier de commande.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandè-je.

Un petit piratage basique. Pas bien méchant, mais suffisamment pour énerver notre Annonyme.

J'appelle mentalement les autres, pour les avertir.

Soudain, la voix d'Ayoju raisonne dans ma tête.

_Ils sont là !_

Je me tourne vers Dadmax.

_Tu es prêt ?_

**Dadmax :**

Oui. Je suis prêt. Et toi?

Oui , dit-elle en inspirant profondément.

Je commence. J'ai facilement eu accès aux fichiers de base de la tour.

"C'est facile de pirater, quand on a un programme aussi puissant dans la tête…"

Je m'applique. Si je fais une seule erreur, tout sera fichu. Je clique rapidement sur un écran qui s'illumine, puis nous montre l'extérieur. Je cherche le signal. Toujours rien. Je commence à douter.

" Aurait-il repris tôtalement le contrôle? "

_Mais non. C'est juste que tu t'y prends mal. Tu ne sais pas te servir parfaitement de mes connaissances. Laisse-moi prendre les commandes._

_Non, Aloth. Pas cette fois. Explique-moi plutôt comment faire ?_

Grâce à ses indications et ses conseils, je détecte rapidement le signal. Je pose ma main sur l'écran, me connectant directement à lui.

-Tchoucky, donne-moi la main. Je vais te guider.

**Tchoucky :**

Je tends ma main, il la saisit.

Je sens son esprit s'accorder au mien, mais je ne parviens pas à m'y accrocher. Je suis trop anxieuse pour les autres. Trop d'interférences me viennent du dehors.

_Ah il m'a encore touchée !_

_Vivi attention._

_Eclipse, aide-moi !_

Ils se débrouillent, Tchoucky, me dit Dadmax de sa voix la plus rassurante. Ne te concentre que sur ce que nous faisons.

Je m'efforce de fermer mon esprit aux cris de mes compagnons du dehors, et de ne faire rien d'autre que chercher, chercher l'Annonyme...

Doucement, je sens Aloth qui coule en moi, me guide.

Je le suis. Je me laisse entraîner. C'est tellement facile, tout à coup...

L'Annonyme... Il ne résiste pas à mon intrusion dans son esprit. Je me fais fine, subtile. Il n'a pas encore constaté ma présence. Et je m'enfonce, de plus en plus profond, jusqu'à ce que je trouve enfin ce que je cherche. Le code du programme piège. Je le tiens !

**Malik :**

J'en avais marre, il fallait que j'y aille.

J'approche le curseur du titre, je clique...

**Dadmax:**

Tchoucky arrive jusqu'à lui. Je voyage avec elle.

"Allez, le code"

Ca y est, elle me le donne. Je recommence à pianoter sur l'écran. Ca y est , je vais y accéder.

"Et m! Un firewall ! "

Je soupire. Son firewall est un banal Norton.

"Ironique. Un antivirus protégeant un programme créant un virus."

Je me dépêche. J'ignore si ils vont tenir, dehors. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'écran sur l'extérieur. Pesme, Eclipse, Kallisto, Pykar, Ayoju et Vivi ne font qu'esquiver. Ils n'osent pas détruire les monstres.

"Si ça continue, l'Anonyme va se rendre compte de quelque chose ! "

-Tchoucky, il faut leur dire qu'il doivent détruire tous les monstres, sauf un. C'est largement suffisant. Et si ils continuent de ne faire qu'esquiver, ça va mettre la puce à l'oreille de notre cher Anonyme.

**Tchoucky :**

_Vous autres, cessez d'esquiver, ou "il" va se douter de quelque chose. Détruisez tous les monstres sauf un, cela nous suffira._

C'est étrange de pouvoir faire ça si facilement, lire le code et communiquer avec les autre, tout ça sans être repérée.

Les autres m'ont reçue. Ils passent à l'offensive.

Vas-y, Dadmax.

Il recommence à pianoter...

Soudain, une impression étrange me traverse l'esprit...

Quelqu'un ! Quelqu'un est en train de se connecter au programme-piège.

Dadmax, arrête ! Un nouveau Lyokofan est en train de se faire pièger !

**Dadmax :**

Je m'approche du programme, j'y suis presque, j'ai entré le code TCAPDVEK...

"Ca y est. Je suis entré. Maintenant j'ai une minute pour créé une sortie."

J'entend alors Tchoucky:

Dadmax, arrête ! Un nouveau Lyokofan est en train de se faire pièger !

Quoi?

"Et chier! Il n'aurait pas pu rester tranquillement chez lui, celui-là ? "

Que faire ? Je n'ai pas le temps de faire deux manipulations. Soit je nous fais sortir, soit je l'empêche d'entrer. Et ce compte à rebours qui défile.

C'est Malik, murmure Tchoucky, Malik est en train de tomber dans le piège.

"Plus que 25 secondes... Tant pis!"

Désolé, Tchoucky, Pykar, Eclipse, Ayoju, Vivi, Kallisto, Pesme…

_Imbécile, sauve toi! Pourquoi se soucier d'un Lyokofan alors que tu dois en sauver 7 ?_

"Tais-toi!"

Je finis mon piratage, je n'ai plus qu'à l'activer. Mon doigt s'attarde au-dessus de la touche. 10 seconde. Je respire un bon coup et j'appuie. Je vois littéralement nos espoir de sortir d'ici s'envoler dans le ciel numérique.

- Sortons Tchoucky, c'est fini. Malik est sauvé.

Je lis dans sont regard qu'elle commence à comprendre ce que ça veut dire.

"Et maintenant, il va falloir assumer la décision."

**Malik :**

Après avoir cliqué sur le sujet, je m'attendais à trouver quelque chose, mais, à le place, il n'y avait qu'une sorte de carte, sur laquelle des petits points bougeaient.

-C'est quoi ça? Ca y est, mon ordi recommence à buguer? C'est pas possible, ça.

D'un coup, une idée me vient en tête, je me dit, cette carte, elle ressemble étrangement à celle que Jérémie a sur son ordi quand il a transféré quelqu'un. Y a un truc, là !

-Est... est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend? Répondez, y a quelqu'un?

**Tchoucky :**

Les autres nous regardent sortir de la tour sans comprendre. Comment leur annoncer ? Je baisse les yeux. Je sais que Dadmax a fait ce qu'il fallait, mais je n'ose pas les regarder en face.

Je sens que Dadmax cherche ses mots, mais quel mots peuvent adoucir la nouvelle ? Nous allons rester coincés ici. Il a fallut sauver Malik, et pour nous, c'est trop tard.

Je sens leur regard peser sur moi. Notre silence leur fait peur. ChaoticPesme est le premier a le briser.

Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On va rentrer ?

Dadmax déglutit.

Eh bien... En fait...

Mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'enfoncer dans des explications impossibles. Je l'interromps soudain.

Chut ! Tais-toi ! Taisez vous tous !

Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'ai entendu. Une voix, qui n'est pas celle de l'Anonyme, et qui ne vient pas de Lyoko...

Serais-ce possible ? Est-ce la manœuvre de Dadmax qui...

Malik ? C'est toi ? Tu m'entends !

**Oui, c'est moi. Mais toi qui es tu ?**

Je suis Tchoucky, réponds-je.

_Tchoucky ? Mais... Que c'est-il passé ? Et pourquoi y a-t-il un holomap de Lyoko sur mon écran ?_

Il faut que je réponde à sa question et que j'explique la situation aux autre, mais le choc est tel que je n'arrive plus à avoir de pensée concrète. Je me mets soudain à rire de soulagement. Nous n'avons pas fais cela en vain. Même si nous sommes toujours coincé sur Lyoko, nous avons maintenant le moyen de parler à quelqu'un du réel !

**Kallisto :**

Alors comme ça, Tchoucky et Dadmax avait réussi à sauver un Lyokofan du réel ? Mais c'était super !!! Maintenant, on pouvait parler avec une personne réelle qui pouvait peut-être nous aider !!!

"Euh... Et pour nous... Vous avez réussi ? commençais-je gênée...

- Euh ben, répondit Dadmax, disons que... c'était nous sauver ou sauver un Lyokofan...

- Et bien, y avait pas de quoi en faire un plat, on comprend ! répliqua Vivi,. Vous avez sauvé Malik et en plus, on peut parler avec lui, peut-être peut-il nous aider, non ?

Ayoju et Pykar approuvèrent.

- Ouais, mais bon, va falloir attendre un petit moment avant de rejoindre notre monde... grogna Pesme."

Puis Pykar, qui semblait réfléchir, lança :

Eh Malik, quelle heure est-il sur Terre ?

_Euh, ben 11h30, pourquoi ? _demanda Malik.

Et m !!! hurla-t-il. On a dû prévenir la police de toute la France, là, pour nous retrouver !!!

Les autres faisaient aussi une drôle de tête, ils devaient penser à leur famille...

"Euh, bon, dis-je, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ???"

**Pykar :**

Bon, dans tous les cas, pas la peine de s'énerver, fis-je en me calmant. Vous avez une autre idée pour nous sortir de la?

En tout cas, si on recommence au même endroit, l'anonyme va se douter de quelque chose. fit Tchoucky.

Malik? fit Eclipse, t'as des idées?

_Je regarde,_ fit Malik. _Mais si vous pouviez m'expliquer ce qui se passe..._

On lui expliqua tout, tout en cherchant une solution.

**ChaoticPesme :**

Je regardait toujours Dadmax en silence, ne sachant pas encore trop quoi penser de son geste, il n'avait demandé l'avis de personne... et en fait, c'était peut être mieux comme ça. Je ne parvenais pas à en vouloir à Tchoucky, même si elle semblait se sentir responsable, je savais trop bien tout ce qu'elle faisait pour nous. Mais Dadmax… Je ne savais pas encore si je devais le remercier de nous avoir offert un opérateur potentiel dans le monde réel, ou si je devais l'étrangler d'avoir retardé notre départ. J'entendis alors derrière moi encore un de ces cliquetis suraigus...

Attention !!!

Nous étions tous tellement absorbés par le sauvetage de Malik, que nous n'avions même pas remarqué que le Krabe que nous avions gardé en vie était toujours présent ; il était déjà abimé mais il put encore charger un tir de laser... avant qu'une de mes balles eut raison de lui. Mes compagnons s'étaient retournés vers moi, puis je pris la parole, comme si de rien n'était.

J'ai une idée : pour coordonner ses monstres, l'Anonyme a besoin d'un point de relais entre le monde réel et Lyoko II, sauf que ce point doit être bien cacher... voir même indétectable ! Mais si Malik a accès à une partie du programme de chez lui, il peut peut-être s'en servir pour nous indiquer la route à suivre, qu'en pensez vous ?

**Malik :**

D'un air ahuris, j'observais l'écran sur lequel je voyais le Krabe et les Lyokofans, je ne savais que faire, peut-être que si je sortais du sujet, je ne pourrait y retourner, l'anonyme devait s'être aperçu de quelque chose, ça ne passe pas inaperçu de pénétrer quelque part et de se servir d'un programme.

Que pensez-vous qu'il faut que je fasse? Si je sors du sujet, je risque de ne pas pouvoir revenir.

Les lyokofans ne disaient rien, en effet, ils avaient réussis à ouvrir un lien, mais ce lien serait-il permanent? Si je quittais mon poste, je risquais de ne pas pouvoir retrouver le contact, il m'aurais fallu un autre ordinateur pour pouvoir faire les deux à la fois et je n'en avais malheureusement qu'un, que faire ?

_Malik,_ dit Tchoucky, _il faut que tu trouves un moyen pour ne pas perdre le contact, si, comme tu le dis, ce lien ne tient pas, nous sommes fichus, mais d'un autre coté, il n'y a que toi qui peut trouver un moyen de découvrir qui est l'Annonyme._

Donc, je fais quoi ?

Je ne tenais plu en place, il fallait que je sorte du sujet, mais je ne voulais pas abandonner les Lyokofans. L'idée de les abandonner dans un monde virtuel où des créatures immondes vivaient et où la puissance maléfique de XANA se regénéraient ne me plaisait pas.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser à votre triste sort, je ne veux pas que vous restiez sur ce monde.

Donc, je décidai de rester en compagnie des Lyokofans.


	5. coup de sang, coup de folie

**_V) Coups de sang, coups de folie._**

Sebrich :

Je regardais ma montre : 11h30 du matin.  
Je déglutit avec peine. Mes parents avaient sûremment déjà appelé la police pour mettre un avis de recherche à mon nom. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je trouve des réponses à ce qu'il s'était passé avant hier soir. Oui, des réponses….  
Flash-back :  
Je regardai la montre de l'ordinateur : 11h30 du soir.  
Je jetai un regard nerveux derrière moi, de peur de voir un homme de l'hôtel, ou pire, mon père.  
Car je savais que l'on pouvait aller sur l'ordi quand on veut, même si c'est aux environs de minuit, mais mon père n'était pas d'accord. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il m'emmène, moi et maman, en France, pour soi-disant visiter la France ? J'avais une petite idée la-dessus : pour me faire oublier les ordinateurs.  
Il ne me connaît pas assez, rien, ni même la grêle ou la tempête, ne m'empêchera d'aller tchater sur le forum de code lyoko, sauf peut-être une coupure de courant.  
Je me connectai donc sur le pseudo de « Sebrich ». (Une petite lubie, un mélange de Sébastien et de Ulrich, heureusement que je ne me suis pas surnommé Ulrchien).  
Aaaah, que je me sens mieux avec mes amis du net, sans être critiqué à tort et à travers.  
-Tient, me dis je à moi-même, Tchoucky a écrit un nouveau fic ?  
Je n'ai malheureusement pas lu beaucoup de ses fics, alors je décide de me rattraper en cliquer sur le lien « projet Lyokofans ».  
Je sentis tout d'un coup comme un coup de vent passer au dessus de mon épaule, en temps normal, ça ne m'aurait pas effrayé, mais le vent semblait venir de l'ordinateur. J'entendis, quelque secondes plus tard, comme un mécanisme de robot qui aurait besoin d'une goutte d'huile. Je me leva et me retourna lentement, pour découvrir derrière moi….. rien. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru au début, mais je baissai les yeux pour voir un Kankrelat de Code Lyoko. Dans une partie de mon cerveau s'enclencha un petit déclic pour me dire que j'avais besoin d'un psychologue. Alors, doucement, je glissai de coté, pour constater que le Kankrelat me suivait des yeux (enfin, plutôt de l'œil). Je me retrouvai devant une plante. C'est à ce moment précis que la petite bête mécanique émit un bruit que j'avais appris à redouter devant un écran de télévision. Je me jetai sur le coté quand un laser blanc (et non rouge comme je m'y serais attendu) frappa la plante qui était derrière moi. Je vis avec horreur que la plante disparaissais par pixel. Un autre déclic dans ma tête me donna un ordre simple : « FONCE ». Je fis une petite poussée de mes bras pour me retrouver debout avec une facilité qui m'informa que mon corps était en mode « Court et planque-toi ! ». Je m'enfuis, sous les tirs blancs de l'adversaire, qui faisait disparaître certaines parties du mur. Je tournai à un angle tellement vite que j'eu peur de glisser 5 mètres plus loin. Je vis un balai, qui avait, on dirait, du mal à garder le bout qui servait à brosser. Je le pris, donnait un coup dans la brosse pour ne garder qu'un bâton en fer. Je me retournai face à la bestiole qui me coursait. On se regarda, les yeux bruns dans l'œil rouge. 10 secondes après s'être observés, la machine courte sur patte fit le bruit qui me suggera de faire la figure que j'avait toujours rêvé de faire. Je courus vers lui en biais, puis sautai sur un mur pour ensuite me diriger vers le Kankrelat en, disons, en vol plané. Pendant que l'endroit du mur où j'avait mis mon pied était en train de disparaître, je fis comme si mon bâton de fer était un club de golfe, et le Kankrelats, une balle de golf difforme, pour l'envoyer sur un green de brique (NB : pour ceux qui ne jouent pas au golf, le green est le carré de terre où se trouve le trou). Il explosa comme un œuf lancé sur une maison pour Halloween. Je regardais tranquillement les pièces de rouages et fils électrique tandis que ma caboche se remettait en position « calme et logique ».  
-Bon, dis je au bout de quelques secondes, procédons avec méthodes :  
1°) Je viens de me faire attaquer par un monstre qui n'existe que dans un dessin animé.  
2°)Il y a assez de dégat pour que mon père m'envoie en maison de correction.  
3°) J'ai faim.  
Alors, en retirant le 3ième point, il y a assez de chose pour que j'ai une crise de nerf.  
Je mis mes mains dans mes poches, comme ça, par habitude, mais ce qui ne m'arrivait pas d'habitude, c'était de trouver un bout de papier avec une adresse. Je me frappa la tête avec le plat de ma main.  
-Mais c'est vrai, dis-je, Malik m'a passé son adresse en prévision de mon passage près de Grenoble. C'est à une journée d'ici en bus ! J'ai qua prendre mes affaires, lui envoyer un message pour prévenir, et j'aurai enfin quelqu'un à qui parler, qui ne me traitera pas de fou.  
Je montai donc à ma chambre, pris un petit sac en le remplissant de mes affaires, redescendis en bas pour taper l'adresse hotmail de Malik, puis un message :  
« Salut Malik, c'est Sebrich. Dis, tu vas pas me croire, mais je viens de me faire attaquer par un Kankrelat, et comme il a fait certain dégats, j'aimerai voir une tête sympa avant de voir celle de mon père en colère. Alors, après demain matin, devant chez toi, tu verra un gars d'environ 15 ans, avec un manteau gris ainsi qu'un manche à balai dans la main, ce sera moi .  
A après demain,  
Sebrich »

Fin du flash-back. Et me voilà, 36 heures plus tard, perdu dans Grenoble. En plus je devais absolument éviter la police, non pas que j'avais peur d'eux, j'avais plutôt peur qu'il ne me ramène à mon père.  
A un moment, entre 2 poubelles, je me suis demander si j'était venu à Grenoble pour visiter les bâtiments, ou leurs arrières-cours. Puisqu'il était presque midi, je décidai qu'il était temps de s'occuper de mon problème n°3. J'entrais donc dans un batiment au hasard, en espérant que ce ne soit pas un commissariat.  
-Bingo !  
J'étais dans un snack. Je sentis avec envie une bonne fricadelle (mais pas les frites, bien que je sois un Belge, j'ai horreur des frites). Je me dirigeai vers une table en faisant tourner des têtes, vu que j'avais toujours le manche à balai dans la main, ce qui donna l'impression que j'étais un marcheur qui avait troqué son bois contre un bâton en fer. Je m'assis donc à une petite table, non sans prendre ensuite précipitamment le menu pour le mettre devant le visage, comme on voit dans les bêtes films. Sinon, on attirerait plus rapidement l'attention.  
-Je voudrais des spaghettis bolognaise, dis-je à la serveuse.  
J'avais assez d'argent pour me payer environ 1 semaine de 3 repas par jour. Mais, malheureusement pas assez pour aller jusqu'à Paris pour aller voir l'usine…  
Pour me détendre, j'entrepris de détailler l'endroit où je me trouvais. Sympa. Un comptoir typique des snacks, 2 ou 3 personnes qui mangeait tranquillement, et une télé qui montrait les infos. J'entendis d'une oreille distraite ce qui se passait en France : Grèves, meurtres, etc….  
Mais j'entendis une nouvelle qui me fit redresser la tête.  
-« … Cas de disparition étranges de personnes âgées entre 12 et 25 ans. Dans leurs lieux d'habitation, la police a parfois trouvé les murs criblés de trous. Trop grands pour être des impacts de balles, et trop petits pour être des trous d'obus. Nous lançons donc plusieurs recherches. Voici les photos des disparus… »  
Quand les photos apparurent, je sentis mon palpitant remonter à toute vitesse jusqu'à ma gorge, en ratant les amygdales de peu.  
C'était les mêmes visages que j'avais vu en photo sur le forum : Vivi, Tchoucky, Dadmax, Eclipse, Kallisto, ChaoticPesme, Pykar et Ayoju. Heureusement, je ne vis pas la photo de Malik. « Il faut impérativement que je tire cette affaire au clair ! » pensais-je. Mais pour bien penser, il faut bien manger.  
Je mangeais donc tranquillement mes spaghettis. Quand la serveuse revint pour me donner la note, je sortit l'adresse de Malik de ma poche et demandai :  
-Excusez-moi, est ce que vous savez où je peux trouver la rue des 2 pins ?  
Elle me regarda d'un air hautin et me dis :  
-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une carte routière ?  
Je payais donc, et m'en alla en pestant contre la sympathie Française.

Dadmax :  
Je regarde mes amis et alliés. La plupart sont manifestement démoralisés. Seul Pesme et Eclipse ont l'air de ceux qui cachent leur colère.  
"Je les comprends. A leur place, je m'aurais déjà sauté à la gorge."

Mais je n'avais pas eu le choix. Je ne leur avait pas tout expliqué en détail. C'était ma faute. J'avais fait des erreurs. Je n'avais pas prévu que son ordinateur soit si puissant. Il avait dû utiliser les capacités du nouveau Xana. Mais c'était trop tard pour s'appitoyer sur le sort.

Je m'aperçus soudain que tous me regardent. Il ont dû me parler.  
Je me dépêche de dire :  
-Pardon? Tu peut répéter, s'il te plait ?

Pendant que Pykar prend la parole, je sens sur moi un regard de Pesme en disant long sur sa pensée.

- Comment Malik pourrait-il faire pour rester en communication avec nous ?

Je réfléchis à toutes vitesse.  
"Super, il va falloir encore jouer au pirate informatique. Sans oublier qu'il faut aussi sécuriser la liaison pour que l'Anonyme ne nous fasse pas ch."

-OK, dis-je. Malik, tu vas faire précisément et aux bons moments ce que je vais te dire. Si tout se passe bien, tu auras à ta disposition une liaison permanente et sécurisée avec nous.

_Et si ça se passe mal ?_ répond-il.

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir?

_Mm, non._

-Moi si, intervient Pesme  
- Ok, si ça rate l'Anonyme aura accès à l'ordi de Malik, ça réactivera et renforcera le piège et tout ce qu'on a fait n'aura servi à rien. Ca te va?

Je n'attendis pas la réponse et commençai à donner des instructions précises à Malik tout en réfléchissant, ou plutôt en puisant dans les connaissances d'Aloth, à l'idée de Pesme.

"Ca pourrait marcher. Mais mieux vaut ne pas leurs faire de fausses joies. Je ne veux pas encore les décevoir."

ChaoticPesme :  
Je regardais toujours aussi intensément Dadmax. Lui ne me regardait pas, mais je sentais bien qu'il était mal à l'aise. Peut être était-ce encore l'effet de la virtualisation, maintenant que j'étais devenu un vampire virtuel, je ressentais deux fois plus fortement que la normale les émotions humaines. Je n'avais pas de rancune contre Dadmax... Je lui en voulais à mort pour avoir ainsi décidé de notre sort ! Certes, nous avions maintenant un opérateur à disposition. Mais c'était bel et bien, pour nous tous, une occasion unique de nous en sortir... Et il venait de tout gâcher ! Je pensais vraiment qu'il ne valait pas mieux que l'Anonyme qui nous avait piégé dans ce lieu de cauchemar, jouant avec nos vies comme si nous n'étions que des pantins...  
Mais je ne voulus rien dire, non pas pour Dadmax, mais pour les autres, pour Tchoucky en particulier. Je commençai à m'éloigner, mais je ne parvint pas à effacer cette "trahison" de mon esprit. Ma main tremblait... Elle se dirigea machinalement vers mon Jackal et l'étreignit. Je me retournai brusquement et le pointai droit sur la tête de Dadmax. Tous nos compagnons se tournèrent vers moi ! Sur le moment, je me demandai ce qui aurait pu m'empêcher d'appuyer sur la gâchette...  
Pykar :  
"Mais, t'es fada ? "  
Je passai en mode "Action à l'instinct" (ce qui est rare) et je donnai un coup de lame au Jackal de Chaotic qui s'envola. Je le rattrapai au vol.  
"Tu te calmes! " fis-je en attrapant Chaotic pour le retenir.  
"Lâche-moi!  
Chaotic! intervint Tchoucky. S'il te plait, calme-toi et écoute ! "  
Il cessa de se débattre. Je le retint malgré tout par les bras, en gardant le Jackal en main.

Tchoucky :  
Il est de nouveau entouré de ce halo rouge qui l'a illuminé au moment où il a détruit la tour. Il n'est plus lui-même. "Ca" s'est encore emparé de lui.  
Il me regarde avec des yeux brûlants. Si Pykar lâchait ses bras, il n'aurait qu'un geste à faire pour me réduire en bouillie. Mais ma voix semble l'avoir arrêté...  
Je m'approche à deux centimètre de son visage, et touche son esprit. Je cherche en moi ce que j'ai de plus apaisant à offrir, mes souvenirs, mes émotions. Je fais appel à toute les sensations que j'ai laissé dans le monde réel, tout ce qui m'aide quand la rage s'empare de moi. Je ne prononce pas un mot. Je lui parle en pensée.  
_Pesme. Ne fais pas cela. Ne te laisse pas contrôler par cette fureur. Ce n'est pas toi ! Je sais que ce n'est pas toi ! Tout à l'heure, après qu'on se soit disputé, tu m'as dis que je pouvais compter sur toi en cas de problème. Et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je n'y arriverais pas toute seule. Je dois gérer le groupe, gérer leur peur à tous, les rassurer... Et Dadmax... Je sais que tu lui en veux, mais personne ne se rend compte à quel point c'est dur pour lui, il est habité par un génie de l'informatique qui critique tout ce qu'il fait, il ne dit rien, mais je sens qu'il fatigue, je ne sais pas combien de temps il tiendra, et moi, je dois gérer cela aussi... Tu es le seul sur qui je puisse compter, le seul dont je peux être sûre qu'il restera debout sans que j'ai besoin de le soutenir. Ne me laisse pas toute seule, Chaotic. Ne te laisse pas contrôler. _

ChaoticPesme :  
J'entendais le voix de Tchoucky dans ma tête, je ne voyais même plus et n'entendais plus que ça. Une voix profonde et grave dans le ton comme la nuit, mais éclatante ,d'une sincérité et une amitié profonde, comme un soleil de printemps. C'est vrai, ce n'était pas moi... Ce n'était pas que la virtualisation qui avait provoqué ces changements, elle n'avait fait que faire resurgir une partie de moi que j'avais refoulée depuis longtemps, une bombe qui ne demandait qu'à exploser !... Je me détendis, Pykar n'avait plus aucun mal à me retenir ; mais rien à faire, je ne pus toujours pas regarder Dadmax en face ! Mais je ne tenais pas à faire cavalier seul sur Lyoko II, mieux valait retenir cette "chose" en moi, autant que possible.  
- D'accord... tu as gagné! Je... suis désolé!  
En fait, j'avais autre chose à dire, mais ça n'était pas le moment de penser à mes propres intérêts.  
Éclipse :  
Instinctivement j'avais levé mon sabre devant Dadmax, Pesme avait failli péter un plomb et autant minimiser les dégâts. Mais, au moins, ce que lui avait dit Tchoucky l'avait calmé.  
Soudain, je sens un frisson dans mon dos : aïe, aïe, comme si c'était le moment ! Mon âme de Drakozor est en train de se réveiller, mince de mince, je sens des picotement dans mon dos dont je connais l'origine, et soudain un spasme terrible me fait tomber par terre, le bruit des lames sur la roche tinte, ce qui fait tourner la tête aux autres, qui ne m'ont pas vu tomber. Mon plus puissant pouvoir est en train d'agir, pire que ça, c'est tout le monde qui est dévirtualisé avec ce qui me reste de force ! En desserrant le mieux que je peux les dents, je souffle :

V...vite, partez !  
Non, on va pas te laisser !  
Partez, ou je risque de tous vous tuer !

Je sens quelque chose dans mon esprit qui se ballade, c'est Tchoucky qui regarde. Soudain, elle hurle aux autres :

Partez ! Il ne ment pas ! Quelque chose est en train de germer en lui et je ne peux rien y faire !

Je les vois s'éloigner en courant et se mettre en haut d'une montagne, et regardez-moi, je suis à genoux, je souffre, et soudain mes yeux se révulsent, et je hurle, un hurlement qui n'a rien d'humain, un hurlement de bête sauvage. Mes ailes apparaissent et je commence à briller… Si j'avais su que mon délire de tchat deviendrait réel sur Lyoko... Et là, un flash blanc les aveugle tous.

Ah ! C'est quoi !  
Je ne sais pas, mais...

Et voilà! Au lieu de mon corps, il y a, à la place, un dragon qui hurle, heureusement le peu de conscience qu'il me reste sait que dans 20 minutes la transformation sera achevée, mais en 20 minutes, je ne sait ce que l'instinct de la bête peux faire...

Justement, il se retourne vers la montagne, et tire une gerbe de flamme, et là je vois mes amis tomber par terre et se redresser. Tchoucky essaye de voir si il reste une partie de moi, et heureusement, elle me trouve :

Tchoucky, dis aux autres de m'attaquer ! Quand le dragon se dévirtualisera, je réapparaîtrai. Au pire, il y a 19:30 minutes à attendre.  
Oui, mais...  
Ne discutes pas !  
20 secondes après, je les vois se jeter sur moi, prêts à en découdre, mince, avec tous les points de vie qu'ils vont perdre, ce sera un miracle de ne pas en dévirtualiser un.

A grand renfort de coups, téléportation, et autres nuages acides, en 5 minutes, il ne reste qu'une attaque pour dévirtualiser le dragon. Bigre, ils n'ont pas lésiné, mais Pykar n'a plus que 20 PV, et les autre à peu près 80. Alors, Tchoucky tire une boule de feu qui me touche au ventre.

Je sens le dragon vaciller et tomber j'entend le bruit de dévirtualisation, mais à la fin, un flash aveugle tout le monde, y comprit moi, et je tombe dans les pommes, décidément, c'est une manie...

Dadmax :  
Je vois Eclipse s'écrouler. Il doit être à bout.  
"Quelle idée de se virtualiser avec un dragon dans le corps, aussi."

_Et quelle idée de se virtualiser avec un programme surpuissant dans la tête, aussi._

_T'es là, toi? C'est pas le moment de me gêner. Faut que je continue d'expliquer à Malik. _

_Tu commence à me chauffer les système_ finit-il en m'envoyant une bousculade mentale.

Je soupire intérieurement.

"Heureusement que les deux bombes à retardement ont pété avant que je commence les choses qui doivent se faire à le seconde près."

Je reprend calmement mon explication, en arborant un visage calme. Parfois, ma maîtrise de moi-même me surprend. Car, intérieurement, je commence à paniquer. Il se met à résister. Aloth est dangereux. Dans ma fic, quand il prend le controle c'est jamais joli à voir. même s'il a un peu changé depuis…

"Contrôle-toi, Dadmax, ne laisse rien paraître, ou ça va être pire encore."

Tchoucky :  
Je renonce à ranimer Eclipse. On va le porter dans la tour. ChaoticPesme semble redevenu lui-même. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Dadmax, concentré sur ce qu'il est en train de dicter à Malik... Il paraît calme, mais je sais qu'il s'épuise... Et moi, je ne peux rien faire, rien faire qu'assister à cette lutte perpétuelle contre l'"Autre" là, en lui... Je remarque soudain que Kallisto est restée prostrée, en état de choc...  
Est-ce que ça va nous arriver à tous ? Est-ce qu'on va tous devenir fous ? demande-t-elle, inquiète.  
Je m'efforce de cacher ma propre peur.  
Non, ne t'inquiète pas. ChaoticPesme, Eclipse et Dadmax ont choisi des identités virtuelles trop éloignées de ce qu'ils sont dans la réalité. C'est pourquoi ils se crée en eux des réactions si violent. Mais c'est fini, maintenant, ils ont réussi à se maîtrise.  
Je m'efforce de parler d'une voix douce, mais elle tremble toute.  
Je ne veux pas devenir un dragon... Je ne veux pas !  
Je m'accroupis près d'elle.  
Kallisto, ça ne vas arriver ni à toi ni à moi, car nous nous sommes construit des apparence virtuelles qui correspondent à ce que nous sommes au fond de nous.  
Mais elle ne semble pas se calmer. Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire.  
Soudain je sens une main sur mon épaule, celle de Vivi.  
Attends, me dit elle.  
Elle pose la main sur la joue de Kallisto et murmure quelques mots dans une langues bizarre dont je ne saisit pas le sens. Je vois le visage de Kallisto se détendre, sourire, et ses yeux se fermer. Elle se laisse glisser au sol, comme endormie.  
Même si le sommeil est impossible sur Lyoko, dit Vivi, je vais la laisser rêver un peu. Les rêves, c'est encore le meilleurs moyens de lutter contre la peur. Et toi aussi, Tchoucky, je vais t'endormir. Tu en as besoin.  
Elle pose sa main gantée sur ma joue et plonge des yeux dans les miens. Je vois ses lèvres remuer, comme pour prononcer une formule magique.  
Quelle est cette drôle de langue que tu parles, mumurè-je, tandis qu'une profonde torpeur commence à s'emparer de moi.  
Je ne sais pas, me réponds sa voix comme à travers un nuage. J'ai des mots dans la tête depuis mon réveil sur Lyoko, comme si...  
Mais je n'entends plus rien. Le songe s'est emparé de moi.


	6. Le secret de Chaotic Pesme

**VI) Le secret de ChaoticPesme.**

* * *

Kallisto :  
_Je suis au-dessus de Lyoko 0.2. Tout est calme... Trop calme... Une ombre noire et énorme m'attrape soudain le bras droit et m'entraîne dans les profondeurs du gouffre... Un oeil rouge... XANA !_  
"XXXAAANNNAAA ! Nan pas lui !"  
Je viens de hurler... Je viens de me réveiller.  
Vivi me regarde en souriant :  
"Tu viens de faire un cauchemar Kallisto ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Euh... ben... oui. XANA 0.2 voulait m'entraîner dans le gouffre noir, dis-je en montrant le trou entre les parcelles de Territoires.  
Dadmax me regarde, il est assez loin, au bord du Territoire Montagne... Il me dit :  
" Tu es la première à te réveiller Kallisto...  
-La première..."  
Avant de finir ma phrase, je remarquais que tout le monde était étendu sur le sol et dormait, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Vivi et Dadmax étaient les seuls réveillés.  
"Mais... et Tchoucky ? Je croyais qu'elle...  
- Elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Je vais la laisser dormir le plus longtemps possible, souffle Vivi."  
Je me dirige vers Dadmax, je m'assois sur le rebord, je plonge alors mon regard dans les profondeurs du gouffre noir. Je pense. Pykar :  
J'ouvris grand les yeux, en me redressant illico.  
"Pykar?"  
Je me retournai pour voir Kallisto, Vivi et Dadmax réveillés. Les autres étaient endormis...  
"T'as fait de mauvais rêves? demanda Vivi  
-Non, répondis-je... J'ai dormi combien de temps?  
-Je sais pas, on a plus trop la notion du temps." répondit Kallisto.  
Je me relevai et commençai à me balader. Je me sentais comme après une bonne nuit de sommeil : batteries rechargées à 100  
"Malik est toujours on line? demandai-je  
-Ouais, fit Vivi  
-Est-ce qu'on est sûr que la ligne est protégée de notre Anonyme?  
-J'ai vérifié la connexion, fit Dadmax, et oui, c'est bon.  
-Malik, tu peux me faire un check de mes points de vie?  
-OK, fit la voix de Malik dans le ciel numérique... Le sommeil de Vivi t'a remis tout tes points de vie!  
-OK, merci!"  
Je regarde un peu partout en repensant à l'événement "Dragonnien" de tout à l'heure.  
"On a plus qu'a attendre que les autres se réveillent... pensai-je"  
Histoire de m'occuper, je traçai un terrain de Morpion sur le sol avec mes lames et je commençai à jouer un peu.  
"Une petite partie?" demandai-je à qui voulait l'entendre...

* * *

Dadmax :  
La question de Pykar me fait sourire. Il nous interroge du regard. D'abord Kallisto qui hoche négativement la tête, encore un peu pâle, puis moi. Je lui répond en souriant :  
Si je joue contre toi, ce n'est pas équitable.  
Moi je veux bien , dis Vivi.

Ils commencent la partie. Je me retourne vers le gouffre et m'assoie en tailleur. A part nous quatre, ils dorment tous d'un sommeil réparateur. Comme j'aimerai pouvoir dormir moi aussi. Mais ce serait trop risqué.  
" Si ça continue comme ça, je ne tiendrai pas. Il me tue à petit feu."

Je pense soudain et sans raison apparente à tout ce que j'ai laissé involontairement derrière moi. Ma famille, mes amis. Ils doivent s'inquiéter.  
"Si seulement ils savaient où je suis ! "  
Tout à coup, je me souviens : Si tout se passe comme dans ma fic, je suis mort. Ou, du moins, officiellement.  
"Super. Essayons de penser à autre chose"

Je me concentre sur le plan de Pesme. Si le territoire de Vivi est une hyper spirale, tout nos terrains doivent être similaire et former une boucle. Donc, le point de relais est au centre de cette boucle géante. Mais, si il est au-dessus du vide, ça ne sert a rien.  
"Ca impliquerai d'aider Xana à s'étendre. C'est trop dangereux".

Un soupir de mécontentement me tire de mes sombres pensées. Derrière moi, Pykar vient manifestement de perdre. Je regarde Vivi qui sourit de fierté.  
" Sacrément belle. Mais... je sais pas , il lui manque un truc pour être parfaite".  
Et, je ne sais pourquoi, mon regard s'attarde sur Kallisto, qui, isolée comme moi dans un coin, regarde le gouffre et paraît réfléchir. Elle a l'air si vulnérable, et pourtant… Il y a quelque chose qui se dégage d'elle. Une espèce de pureté, indéfinissable, qui me fait du bien…

Entendant un ricanement dans ma tête, je me concentre sur le vide en me maudissant moi-même d'oublier de verrouiller mon esprit. La dernière chose que j'entends avant d'entrer en méditation est un long et profond bâillement.

* * *

ChaoticPesme :  
Je me réveillai... dans mon lit. A mon réveil, il était près de 23h 30. Etrange, je me souvenais parfaitement être allé sur Lyoko, Tchoucky, Ayoju, Eclipse, Vivi et les autres ! Est-ce que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar ? Je me levais et me dirigeais discrètement vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvris très prudemment. Je m'en doutais : en bas des marches de mon perron s'éparpillait sur quelques mètres des pièces métalliques abîmées et calcinées ! Je me précipitais vers la chambre de mes parents, elle était désespérément vide. J'entendis alors des bruits inquiétants venant de dehors, comme des plaintes. Je courus à nouveau sur le perron et m'arrêtai net lorsque je vis la menace d'envergure qui se dressait devant moi : une escadrille composée d'une 20ène de Frôlions formant un arc de cercle, et ils étaient prêts me canarder de leurs lasers. Je me retournai immédiatement pour rentrer, mais j'eus une autre mauvaise surprise : ma maison s'était évaporée en un instant et la place s'étendait une sorte de mer numérique sans fond, avec au bord de celle-ci, une forme spectrale qui me ressemblait comme un frère jumeau. Lorsqu'il se mit à parler, je me serais cru en pleine montagne, tant sa voix était profonde et glaciale. Elle portait dans l'air autour de moi à la manière d'une brise d'hiver.  
- Nous nous rencontrons enfin, Pesme !  
- Je te connais... Ido !  
- Ho oui : je suis toi, et tu es moi ! Je suis le côté de "toi" que tu as toujours refoulé, je suis ta colère, ta rancœur, ta haine ; je suis toutes tes émotions négatives !  
- Alors, c'est toi qui m'as poussé sur Lyoko à détruire la Tour et à presque tuer Dadmax ? Pourquoi tu es là !  
- Quoi que vous tentiez, toi et tes amis êtes perdus, alors mieux vaut être du côté des gagnants : Joignons-nous à l'Anonyme puis à XANA, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire !  
- Et tu crois que je vais te suivre comme un toutou ? J'abandonnerais jamais mes amis !  
- Je me doutais que tu dirais ça... mais de toute manière tu seras bientôt obligé de me suivre... quand tu fusionneras avec moi !  
Il disparut sans laisser une trace, j'entendis derrière moi les lasers se charger, j'eus tout juste le temps de me retourner pour que le régiment de Frôlions me tirent dessus.  
Je me réveillai en sursaut, j'étais revenu sur Lyoko...  
Autour de moi, les Lyokofans, sauf Dadmax, Vivi, Pykar et Kallisto, dormaient profondément. Cette dernière s'approcha de moi.  
- Alors Pesme, bien dormi ?  
Ne faisais-je pas encore un mauvais rêve, je n'en été pas encore sûr. La seule preuve que j'avais, était la voix apaisante de Kallisto. Vivi avait eu l'idée de tous nous endormir (bien que le sommeil n'existe pas sur Lyoko II), pour récupérer nos forces... et surtout pour calmer certains d'entre nous, dont moi.  
- Oui, si on veut ! Mais toi, tu t'es endormie avant moi non ?  
- Je.. je tiens pas trop à en parler, j'ai fait un cauchemar !  
"Et ben t'es pas la seule !" pensais-je.  
Alors que je me relevais, mes sombres pensées refirent surfaces. Et si, comme il le disait, Ido arrivait tôt ou tard à prendre le dessus sur moi... non ! Je ne veux pas courir ce risque, pour mes amis comme pour moi-même. Je devais demander l'aide de quelqu'un, mais seule Tchoucky aurait pu supporter l'ampleur d'une telle tâche. Cela me gênait, elle s'occupait déjà de tous nous encourager, elle faisait déjà tant ; et aussi, à l'égard des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle... mais je ne pouvais demander une chose pareille à personne d'autre. Je me dirigeai vers elle, encore endormie, et m'assis à côté d'elle en attendant patiemment sons réveil.

* * *

Tchoucky :  
La paix enfin, cette douceur sans limite, même consciente que je dors et que ce n'est qu'un rêve... Plus besoin d'être responsable, plus besoin d'être à la hauteur, juste le droit de ne songer qu'à moi-même. Oh, si je pouvais ne jamais me réveiller...  
Pourtant, je la sens, cette présence qui m'appelle. Je sais qu'il m'attend, qu'il a besoin de moi. _Pas encore, pas tout de suite,_ supplie-je désespérément à moi-même. Mais l'autre voix s'est déjà réveillée, implacable.  
_Ouvre les yeux. Ouvres les. Il y a quelqu'un, près de toi qui attend que tu te réveille. Ouvre les yeux et écoute-le._  
Je cligne des paupières. Les referme. Puis les rouvre. ChaoticPesme est penché sur moi. Il est grave comme je ne l'ai jamais vu. En me voyant me réveiller, il ne fait pas un geste, il me laisse me redresser, sans chercher à me parler, comme pour me laisser le temps de m'armer contre ce qu'il veut me dire...  
Je m'efforce de lui sourire, de faire comme si je ne remarquais rien.  
Comment te sens-tu, Pesme ?  
Et toi ? demande-t-il, abruptement, sans répondre à ma question.  
Reposée...  
Je m'assois sur mes talons. Au loin, j'aperçois Dadmax, Vivi, Pykar et Kallisto qui discutent. Ayoju est encore étendu, près de moi. Eclipse doit dormir encore dans la tour, je sens sa présence. ChaoticPesme n'a pas bougé. Il ne me regarde pas. Il hésite à me parler, pas encore sûr si je suis assez forte pour l'entendre. Je lui viens en aide.  
Pesme. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

* * *

ChaoticPesme :  
Je me sentais hésitant comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Je ne pouvais aucunement savoir comment Tchoucky allait réagir, j'espérais vraiment qu'elle prendrait cela en considération.  
- Désolé de t'avoir réveillée si tôt, pas la peine de feindre, je sais que tu as senti ma présence et c'est pour ça que tu as ouvert les yeux...  
Peut-être que j'avais dit cela pour la préparer à ma demande, je n'en sais rien. En fait, cette attente ne faisait que l'inquiéter de plus en plus.  
- Tchoucky, j'ai un service à te demander. Mes anciennes émotions refont surface, sous la forme d'une entité que j'appelle Ido, c'est comme une deuxième personnalité ! C'est elle qui a détruit la Tour et menacé de mort Dadmax. Pour l'instant j'en ai encore le contrôle, mais Ido est très instable, alors je te le demande : si jamais je venais à perdre tout contrôle de moi-même définitivement, je voudrais que tu pénètre mon esprit et que tu détruises Ido ; je sais que tu en as le pouvoir...  
Je ne pouvais pas dire plus de détails, c'était trop dur... je n'arrivais presque plus à continuer... et pourtant :  
- Détruire Ido, me tuera aussi !

* * *

Tchoucky :  
Je n'ai pas bougé d'un millimètre. J'ai peur de bouger. Peur de parler. Je cherche désespérément à reprendre pied, à garder le visage impassible, malgré ce que je viens d'entendre... J'entends ma voix murmurer, tremblante :  
Ne me demande pas ça, Chaotic. Ne me le demande pas.  
Il s'était attendu à cette réaction. Il me parle maintenant d'une voix très douce, très calme.  
Je te le demande parce que tu es la seule à qui je puisse le demander. Tu le sais.  
Je secoue la tête, incapable de parler.  
J'ai besoin de toi, Tchoucky. Je ne veux pas être responsable de votre perte à tous. Ne me laisse pas passer du côté de l'Anonyme.  
Je saisis ses deux mains. Que puis-je faire d'autre ?  
Je te promets que tu ne passeras pas du côté de l'Anonyme. Je te promets que tu ne seras pas responsable de notre perte à tous.  
C'est étrange, comme je me sens calme, soudain, et forte. Serais-je moi aussi en train de changer ?  
Mais avant tout, Pesme, je te promets que nous rentrerons tous à la maison. Tous les huit. Et pas un de moins. Et si je ne dois tenir qu'une promesse dans toutes celles que je viens de te faire, ce sera celle-là.

* * *

ChaoticPesme :  
- Comme j'aimerais être positif comme toi, Tchoucky ! Ce n'est peut être pas ton point de vue, mais je me suis toujours préparé au pire des cas, à partir du moment où l'on m'a envoyé ici... Même si ce que je dis ne se produit pas. Crois-moi que j'aimerais éviter ce genre de situation, surtout que...  
_Non, ce n'est pas le moment, il vaut mieux que je garde cela dans ma tête, en attendant un meilleur instant._  
- Mais je ne veux rien te faire promettre, si quelque chose arrivait, je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision !  
Je lâchai ses mains à contrecœur, malgré mes idées noires, je commençais à m'y sentir incroyablement bien.  
- Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre le réveil des autres...

* * *

Ayoju :  
J'ouvris lentement les yeux, le temps que mes yeux fassent le point. Je me rendis compte que j'étais allongé sur le sol. « Ne me demande pas ça, Chaotic. Ne me le demande pas. » Quelqu'un parlait, Tchoucky apparemment. Elle parlait à Pesme. Même si je m'étais réveillé, mon corps était encore trop fatigué pour bouger. Tchoucky et Pesme continuèrent de parler. Je sentais que quelque chose de profond s'installait entre eux. Puis Tchoucky lâcha : « Mais avant tout, Pesme, je te promets que nous rentrerons tous à la maison. Tous les huit. Et pas un de moins. Et si je ne dois tenir qu'une promesse dans toutes celles que je viens de te faire, ce sera celle-là. »  
Cette phrase me rassura : Tchoucky avait toujours la ferme intention de nous faire revenir dans la réalité. Apaisé, je me rendormis afin de reprendre plus de force 


End file.
